The Day they Did the Deed
by JustAnAvidReader1029
Summary: FULL ON VULGAR SMUT! Thomas heart sank and he blushed as Newt kept sucking on the popsicle. He gulped a little loudly and scanned the room if someone was looking. When he looked at Newt again, Newt was staring at him. He was deepthroating the fucking popsicle!
1. Chapter 1

Thomas was staring at the new kid in his class, Newt. He was British with blonde hair and deep piercing brown eyes. He was in awe of the boy. Not to mention he was very attractive. Every time the boy was answering a question, Thomas felt all tingly inside. His voice was deep but not that deep. Newt turned his gaze and Thomas averted his once the blonde was aware that he's been staring at him. Thomas could've swore he saw Newt smile.

They heard the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Thomas was seated with his friends in the cafeteria and they were talking to each other until Thomas noticed that Newt was sat right across from him. Thomas found himself stare at the blonde again. This time Newt was staring too. They were staring at each other. Thomas was about to stop himself when Newt grabbed the popsicle in his tray. Newt opened it and started to suck on it.

Thomas heart sank and he blushed as Newt kept sucking on the popsicle. He gulped a little loudly and scanned the room if someone was looking. When he looked at Newt again, Newt was staring at him. He was deepthroating the fucking popsicle! Thomas felt warm all over. He can feel himself getting hard under his garments.

Newt then took the popsicle out of his mouth and started licking it. Thomas can't believe this was happening. He grabbed his hard on and started to squeeze, feeling turned on as hell. Newt was still staring at him.

"I don't think I can fit all of you in my mouth, Thomas." Thomas heard Newt say. He was red and flushed and he looked around wondering if anybody heard the remark. Thomas returned to look at Newt again and noticed the table was empty. He started to panic. Where was the blonde? He scanned the room once more and just when he was about to give up he saw Newt by the exit sign. Thomas looked at Newt and Newt gestured to follow him.

"Um.. I-uh, I-I need to pee." Thomas said to his friends as an excuse. Fuck, he was so turned on and hard right now.

He saw Newt enter the boy's locker room. He ran after him. He took a deep breath before entering. Without some kind of warning he was being pulled inside the door and pushed again to close it and Thomas felt Newt's lips on him.

Thomas did not care. He moaned so loudly into Newt's mouth producing a groan from the blonde. Newt's tongue was invading Thomas' mouth and he never wanted anything more. Their hands were all over each other. Newt suddenly found Thomas raging boner and started massaging it.

"Ugh, Newt." Thomas groaned as Newt was leaving marks on his neck. Thomas felt sensitive all over, his dick was so hard right now and the only thing separating Newt's hand and his cock werw his clothes.

"Take your clothes off." Newt ordered. Thomas did not have to be told twice. He took off his shirt and Newt was helping him with his pants.

"Mm, someone's eager." Newt smirked as he took hold of the hardened dick in front of him. Newt started to go up and down, pumping Thomas slowly.

"Ugh," Thomas was squirming in Newts hold. He was in fucking heaven. "N-Newt. Faster, p-please." Thomas said breathlessly as the torturing pain in his dick was slowly taking over him. His boner was vibrating painfully at every slow pass of Newts hand.

"Shhh. Do you just want my hand or do you want me to do to you what I did to that popsicle?" Thomas opened his eyes, mouth open, and nodded at Newt. Newt slapped Thomas dick hard and Thomas almost lost his balance.

"Say it." Newt said seductively.

"I want to be the p-popsicle, p-please." Thomas was basically weakening from the lack of touch from his cock.

"Not convinced enough." Newt started to back away and Thomas did not like that.

"I WANT YOU'RE FUCKING MOUTH ON MY FUCKING DICK AND I WANNA FUCK THAT MOUTH UNTIL I CUM DOWN YOU'RE FUCKING THROAT!" Thomas screamed in frustration. Newt was smug now.

"That's more like it." Newt held Thomas' cock once again and knelt in front of him. He pumped him a few times before licking the head making a string of precum appear.

"Ugh. P-please." Thomas was begging Newt for more. He grabbed the back of Newt's head and pushed him on his dick but Newt refused and kept on licking. The side, the underbelly and the head, Thomas was going crazy by the teasing that he was about to cry out of frustration. It was too painful.

Newt thought that Thomas had enough teasing when the brunette whimpered. Newt opened his mouth and swallowed Thomas.

"F-Fuck!" Thomas screamed. He did not care who heard because he was feeling too good to care. Newt was bobbing up and down Thomas' length like there was no tomorrow. Newt twirled his tongue inside that made Thomas' back arch.

"N-Newt," Thomas was now bucking his hips against Newt's bobbing. His dick felt alive, he was too sensitive at this point.

Newt loved the taste of Thomas' dick. He deepthroat it causing the brunette to groan loudly. He was bobbing up and down his dick furiously.

Thomas was fucking Newt's mouth now. Searching for the release his body wanted since lunch. Newt was so good at sucking his dick.

"I'm s-so close." He warned Newt but that only made Newt work harder, faster on his length. Thomas was breathing loudly now. He tightened his grip on Newt's hair.

"N-Newt I'm gonna-" but before he was about to blow his load, Newt removed his mouth from Thomas' steel rod of a dick.

"Wha-" Thomas was so frustrated. He was so close and Newt suddenly stopped.

Newt leaned and kissed the confused boy briefly.

"I want you cum on my ass. I want you to fucking breed me." Newt whispered on Thomas' ear.

Thomas was disoriented by his pending orgasm but the offer made him closer to that.

Newt bent over the bench and Thomas got closer to him.

"Go on, Thomas. It won't bite. At least not in a threatening way." Newt snitked.

Thomas held his dick and slowly entered Newt.

"Motherfu-" Newt was so tight and he swore he would have cum then and there.

As Thomas was fully inside Newt and he really wanted to go faster but he slowly moved forward and back not wanting to hurt Newt.

"Is th-this okay?" Thomas asked not missing a beat.

"HARDER, THOMAS! FORGET ABOUT SLOW! FUCK ME ALREADY!" Newt screamed at Thomas.

That was the only encouragement Thomas needed and he thrusted his hips with full force.

"Fuck! Yes!" Newt was screaming with pleasure.

Thomas fucked Newt harder. Thrusting his hips faster and faster. The bench where Newt was leaning against started to squeak from the aggressive fucking.

"Ugh. Fuck. You're so tight." Thomas said.

Newt was moaning from the top of his lungs.

"Don't stop, Thomas!" Newt ordered and Thomas was thrusting harder. Thomas dick felt so good inside him, hitting his sweet spot over and over again.

"God, your k-killing me." Newt was breathless but he did not care. Thomas' rough fucking was all he needed right now.

"Thomas, i'm gonna cum! Ugh!" And Newt saw blurs in his vision as he achieved orgasm. White ropes of liquid painted the floor and he was panting and writhing so hard. He was sensitive but Thomas kept thrusting his hips hard which made it difficult to come down from his orgasm.

As Newt reached his orgasm, Thomas dick was gripped harder by the contraction of Newt's ass. The added pressure made Thomas feel like Newt was basically milking him dry.

"I'm gonna cum." Thomas said.

"Yeah. Cum inside me baby." And that was all Thomas need to let go.

"Fuuuck!l Thomas screamed as he came inside Newt. He thrusted so hard that he started to lose balance. He was writhing in pleasure, slowly fucking Newt as he came down from his release.

He pulled out and some of his cum dripped from Newts ass.

They both laid down and were breathing rather fast.

"Did that meet you expectations?" Newt asked.

"Even better." Thomas replied. "You?"

"You kidding? You were fucking my brains out." They both laughed and and tried to catch their breath at the same time.

"Let's do this again." Thomas offered.

"I'd be crazy to turned down that offer."


	2. Study Group

Newt went back in the cafeteria first so that people won't notice that they both were gone at the same time. Shortly after, Thomas followed, looking dazed. He sat back down to his place and Newt was across from him again. Thomas just can't believe that happened. They were roughhousing like animals back there, all sweaty and breathless, like they were in a marathon. Thomas chuckled at the though.

"That was a long time for you to pee. Was it windy in the bathroom?" His friend, Minho, who was sitting next to him asked.

"What?" Thomas gave Minho a confused look.

"Your hair is all messed up. And you look flushed as hell." Minho stated and messed Thomas' hair even more. Thomas panicked.

"Uh- no, I r-ran towards the bathroom. I can't h-hold it any longer. Sorry. There was a line." Thomas wanted to punch himself in the face. When did the boys' bathroom ever had a line? WHEN, SHUCKFACE?! Thomas noticed Newt laugh silently.

"Really? That's odd." Thomas was able to breathe when Minho let the issue go. Minho It was a good thing Minho was gullible.

"So, is the study group still on today?" Brenda, Minho's girlfriend, asked the group of four.

"Yeah! I still need help in Math! I'm going to fail. I need Minho's knowledge." Sonya responded. Sonya was Thomas' sister.

"Was that racist? That felt racist." Minho squinted his eyes at Sonya. The girl just laughed.

Thomas was not really listening because he was still staring at the blonde guy that he just screwed with. Newt kept biting his lip and Thomas never wanted anything but to bite those lips too.

"Thomas? Thomas!" Brenda pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Wha-huh? Yeah. Yeah. That'll be good." Thomas said quickly. Not really sure what he agreed to.

"So, that's it then. Tonight. At my place." Minho toasted his drink and then the bell rang.

The people around started moving towards the exit and Thomas grabbed his bag and followed his friends out. He was about to exit to the door when someone bumped into him, making him drop his books.

"Shit. Watch where you-" Thomas bent over and took his books and someone helped him, he looked up and noticed it was Newt.

"Sorry, Tommy." Newt was smirking now. Thomas' cheeks suddenly were getting hot.

"You look startled, Tommy," they stood up and Newt gave the books he got from the floor. "You want another alone time with me?" Thomas looked surprised and quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"You just can't say things like that in public." Thomas whispered to Newt.

"Really?" Newt closed their distance. "Then why are you all hot and bothered?" They were so close now that people were actually staring.

"Newt," Thomas sighed and closed his eyes, expecting Newt to kiss him and Newt backed away. Thomas was so frustrated right now.

"Maybe next time, Tommy." Newt put on a smug look on his face and walked away from Thomas.

Hell, that was intense. Thomas heart was beating so fast. Fuck, Newt was a tease. All throughout the day Thomas was only thinking about the kiss that could've been and before he knows it the last bell of the day rang. Thomas gathered his things and met his friends outside.

"Thomas!" Minho called him gesturing him to come closer.

Thomas saw Minho and walked towards him. He was looking down at the ground. He can't seem to shake Newt out of his head. What they did back at the boys' locker room was hot as hell. It was his first time with a guy and he was very surprised that he actually enjoyed it.

He looked up as he arrived and saw Newt there. Thomas had this quizzical look on his face and Newt was smiling at him like an innocent kid. Bitch.

"Hi, I'm Newt." Newt stretched his hand and offered it to Thomas which Thomas shook.

"H-Hi, Thomas. Nice to meet you." Thomas was so nervous now, he can basically feel the sexual tension between them but apparently his friends did not. His hands were sweaty.

"I invited him to study with us. He's really good with history. Are you ok with it?" Sonya asked his brother.

Thomas was left in pure shock. He can't say anything and all of his friends were looking at him waiting for his response. Just then, Newt's smile faded, bit his lip and winked at Thomas seductively. Thomas could've sworn he felt his pants getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah. It's good. It's going to be fun." Thomas finally said and hopefully, he was not blushing.

"You kidding? It's gonna be fun. I'm a fun person." Newt stated, still staring at Thomas with this knowing look.

Thomas was screwed. His plan for tonight was just to study, now it seemed like that plan was thrown into a pit of despair now that Newt was with them.


	3. Billy

Thomas was sitting right next to Sonya trying to figure out a chemistry problem. They had no idea what to and Minho was getting some food and was picking up Newt at his house.

"This is so frustrating!" Sonya gave up and threw her pencil across the room which hit Brenda in the face.

"Hey!" Brenda yelled and caressed her cheek where then pencil hit.

"Sorry. It's just, so confusing!" Sonya threw her arm up and it made Thomas laugh.

"You enjoying my pain?" Sonya turned to look at him and Thomas quickly shook his head.

"We're back!" Minho yelled as he opened the from door.

"FINALLY! SOME HELP!" Sonya stood up and grabbed the food that Minho was holding.

"I'll prepare this." Sonya excitedly exited towards the kitchen. Thomas was kind of lucky to have a sister like her. She was not one of those girls that only cared about her looks and how to flirt with guys.

"You already started?" Thomas heard a British accent and snapped his head and saw Newt enter the room. Shit, he forgot Newt was invited and Thomas was in his sweatpants.

Newt was wearing black skinny jeans, white shirt and a black leather jacket. Thomas stared at Newt. Damn, he was so good looking. He could just ravage him then and there. Newt turned his head towards Thomas and looked down. He smirked and slyly pointed to Thomas' crotch. Thomas looked down and he was already hard. Fuck, he was already hard just looking at Newt! That was sick on some kind of level. Thomas grabbed a pillow and covered his hard on with it. He blushed when Newt laughed at him.

Sonya came back with food and they all cheered. They ate the food Minho bought in a matter of minutes and they all pronounced they satisfaction.

"We should go back to studying now. It's already 7 pm and we even barely touched one subject." Brenda said.

They all agreed with her and opened their books and just got to it. They all were so focused that nobody even noticed Thomas and Newt exchanging looks. Thomas blushed as Newt would caught him staring and he still blushed when he caught Newt staring. Thomas was in heaven and earth. He can basically feel the frustration between them.

After hours of studying, the group finally got to the last subject, Literature. They decided to put this last because the group liked to debate about their views a bout certain topics except for Minho. He took the subject a year ago because of his advanced stage. Brenda and Sonya were up first and they lasted for almost an hour debating. It was a tie for both of them for they shared minot differences in opinion. Now it was Thomas and Newt's turn.

"Okay, Thomas, Newt. The Story of Billy. Go." Minho was the referee.

"Okay, um. Well, for me Billy was not that much of a character that would form any interest from readers. I mean his dilemma was shallow and unnecessary." Thomas started and looked at Newt.

"I don't know. I think the author _penetrated_ the subject very well." Newt said with a smirk that Thomas immediately noticed. "I think Billy's dilemma was more of an emotional turmoil than what the situation is presenting itself as. I mean, I don't know about you but it left me _wanting more_."

There it was again. The smirk! Thomas felt like Newt was not really talking about the article now. As much as he hated it, Thomas was turned on by Newt's inconspicuous flirting while making sure his friends does not have any idea about what was going on.

"I-uh, well maybe. But you have to understand the other characters were not really affected by the turmoil Billy is having. It was purely for narcissism. It's fine to have that concept but not for an article like this that speaks of change." Thomas tried to battle the crack that was warning his voice.

"Maybe. But you have to understand that Billy was not the leader in that group. He was a follower, _a slave to biological urges. He was begging for the satisfaction_ ofassertion but it was never really given by the leader." Thomas was blushing now, looking flustered, and Newt smiled at him.

"Uh, um. But that was the problem with Billy. The story was not driven by him but by the people around him." Thomas tried to hide a stutter.

"What's so wrong about other people guiding you? I mean, _I would gladly take it up my ass than_ doing nothing _._ And to tell you the truth, _I would just eat those words up and swallow it down my throat."_ Thomas can't breathe and he can feel his pants tenting. This was too much. Newt was too much.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! And the mighty Newton won! Woooo!" Minho cheered and the girls clapped.

"Wha-why?" Thomas was taken out of his daze .

"You did not speak 30 seconds after Newt ended his speech. Sorry, buddy." Minho chimed and Brenda hugged Thomas from the back. Newt was still staring at him, no, more like at the pillow covering Thomas' boner. God, even that produced a twinge in Thomas' dick.

"It's getting late, guys! Do you want to go home or are you fine sleeping here?" Minho offered.

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired. Maybe we should just crash here." Brenda told the group.

"Sleep tight guys!" Minho said and turned off the lights and headed towards his room. He offered Brenda to stay with him but Brenda declined.

They were laid on the floor like on sleepovers. Sonya and Brenda were 2 feet away for Thomas and Newt. Thomas was nervous about sleeping beside Newt. He could still feel Newt's stare even though he had his back towards Thomas. Like Newt was already undressing him mentally. As soon as the two girls were asleep, he felt Newt's hand crawl to his stomach. Thomas stiffened and he refused to move. Not even a single muscle.

"Why you so tense, Tommy?" Newt whispered in Thomas ear and then nibbled it. Thomas fighting not to moan in pleasure.

Newt's hand was traveling further south and finally stopped in between his belly button and his torso. Newt then rubbed that part. Thomas knew exactly what Newt was doing. Newt was extremely close to Thomas' hardening dick but not that close that he was touching it. Close enough to make the brunette want more.

Thomas was groaning now. Newt's tactic worked in him like a charm. He was bucking his hips against Newt's hand to move it along further south but that did not work. Thomas was so frustrated. He wanted Newt to jerk him off and Newt was making him harder every minute Newt was teasing him.

"Oh, do you want me to do something, Tommy?" Newt stopped nibbling on Thomas' ears to whisper. Thomas was still facing away from Newt.

"Newt, please." Thomas was begging now.

"What do you want?"

"I... I... God, Newt. Please." Newt was rubbing the area even more slowly now.

"I can't do anything without you telling me, Tommy." Newt kissed Thomas' neck which earned a couple of moans from Thomas' lips. "So what do you want?" Newt was sucking at the skin now. Thomas was so turned on at the moment.

"Jerk me off. Please." Thomas whispered.

"You want my hand on your dick?" Newt teased.

"Yes." Thomas voice cracked.

"You want me to play with your member until you cum?"

"Yes. Please, make me cum." Thomas eyes were closed as Newt kept sucking in his neck.

Then he felt Newt's hand brushed lightly on Thomas' member and Thomas was whining now. Newt pulled Thomas sweats and took hold of his dick.

"Ugh." Thomas moaned as he felt Newt's warm hand on his dick.

"You better shut up Tommy or you'll wake up the girls and your hopes of cumming in my hand would fade away." Newt warned him. Thomas closed his mouth and just squirmed when Newt was moving his hand up and down his shaft.

Thomas was writhing in pleasure. Newt was killing him slowly by slowly jerking him off.

"Faster, please. Newt, faster." Thomas pleaded and was bucking his hips even more.

"As you wish." Newt answered and Thomas eyes opened as he felt Newt's hand jerked faster. Thomas was breathing hard now. Newt's hand was magic and he can't contain all the moans trying to escape his lips.

"F-fuck." Thomas said as he was close to cumming. Newt took the warning and jerked him off even faster. Thomas was going crazy. He was panting so hard that he was sure he would hyperventilate. Newt's gripped his dick harder and moved even harder. Thomas can't contain it anymore.

"Ugh. Fuck!" Thomas came all over Newt's hand. His whole body shook with pleasure as Newt's hand squeezed all of the juices that were coming out of Thomas. He was seeing white spots on his vision as he came down from his orgasm. He was still panting. Newt kept jerking him until he got soft. Newt removed his hands flipped Thomas over so that the brunette was looking at him.

Newt took his fingers, covered in cum, and sucked on it. Eating every last drop of Thomas' cum. It was one of the most erotic things Thomas had witnessed.


	4. TRIP

**THANK GOD I FINALLY HAD THE MOTIVATION TO WRITE AN UPDATE TO THIS! I'm so sorry if it took so long! It was almost a week! I was so focused on the other story that I did not have time to do this one but it's here now! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! ;))))**

* * *

Thomas was fidgeting in his seat, he felt anxious and did not have the motivation to listen to the lesson. He was trying not to look at the handsome blonde in the front and drool over his good looks.

After the sleepover encounter, WHICH WAS A WEEK NOW, Newt never made a move on him. Sure they talked casually but there was not any hint of flirting or teasing. Thomas missed the blonde. The dominating, teasing, HOT blonde that made his body shiver.

Thomas missed his touch so much he had a wet dream about him pounding Newt and woke up actually grinding his pillow. His cheeks flushed at the thought and slammed his head on his desk. He needs to stop thinking about plowing Newt till they drop breathless.

"Mr. Edison!" The teacher, Mr. Jorge, called his attention thinking that he was asleep.

"Yes, Sir?" Thomas looked up again, red faced. The blonde was looking at him now. Well, everybody is.

"Were you sleeping in my class?" The teacher asked Thomas.

"No, Sir. I was just trying to rest my eyes for a minute." Thomas smiled at the teacher and Mr. Jorge seemed to believe it.

"Just as I was saying, we will be taking a trip tomorrow and I would like all of you to be here before 8 AM. We'll be going to the newly opened museum!" The class cheered and started talking about the event. "I'll be assigning you your seats for the trip. This trip will take an hour."

Thomas sat back as Mr. Jorge called the names of the partners. He kept looking at Newt who was gazing up at the teacher as he was biting his lips. Thomas wanted those lips again. Why did Newt stop teasing him?

"Edison and Isaacs. You'll sit together." Thomas was pulled back to reality and he registered what the teacher was saying. His face lit up when he realized that Isaacs was Newt. His smile faded when he looked at Newt who was biting his lip with an upset face.

"That would be all for today! See you tomorrow, class." Mr. Jorge dismissed the class. Thomas noticed how Newt hurriedly got his things and basically sprinted out of the room. Thomas followed suit and called for Newt.

"Newt!" Thomas called. Newt was walking even faster when he heard Thomas' voice.

"Shit." Thomas whispered when he was about to lose Newt to the crowd. He ran through the and grabbed Newt's arm, wanking him. Newt faced Thomas with an annoyed look.

"What do you want?" Newt asked calmly but his face gave away his anger.

"Are you mad at me?" Thomas asked breathlessly.

"No. Don't be stupid." Newt answered, not looking at Thomas.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"No."

"You don't want to be friends?"

"I like being friends with you."

"Then what is it?" Thomas asked, confused at how Newt was acting. The week before he was basically seducing Thomas in front of everyone cautiously.

"Nothing. Look, I don't feel like talking." Newt said harshly, "Can I go now? I still have lots of assignments."

"Y-yeah. Sure." Thomas was surprised. Newt WAS avoiding him. That question was why? Thomas can't even muster an answer.

Thomas arrived rather early. Mr. Jorge led him to his seat in the bus and waited for the others. As the people were starting to fill the bus up, Thomas was really anxious to see Newt though. He could not sleep that night because he was wondering what was wrong. He looked out the window and saw Newt got out of their car and towards the bus. Newt turned his gaze and met Thomas' eyes. He quickly withdrawn and sighed. What was happening to Newt? Thomas thought.

Newt got on the bus and Mr. Jorge motioned for Newt to sit next to the brunette. Newt was biting his lip as he sat down. Thomas was about to speak..

"Don't talk. Please." Newt interrupted the brunette.

"Why?" Thomas asked, slightly annoyed now.

"And I thought you were suppose to be smart." Newt turned to him expecting Newt to have an angry look but he did not. Newt looked like he was holding back his breath.

"Sorry. Shutting up." Thomas just complied because he might pull some nerve.

"Okay! Everybody is here so let's get going!" Mr. Jorge yelled and everybody cheered.

Thomas had been staring at Newt for a couple of minutes now. He was thinking of what happened in the locker room and he wondered if he would get the chance to be with Newt like that again. His eyebrows was scrunched up and Newt noticed. Newt sighed and turned to Thomas.

"You'll get a unibrow if you keep doing that. And stop staring." Newt said and then shifted his focus back in front.

"Don't you miss it?" Thomas asked absentmindedly.

"Miss what?" Newt asked not looking at Thomas.

"The feeling of me being inside you." Thomas whispered. He did not know how his mouth made him say that but it happened, so might as well get on with it. Newt eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. He turned to Thomas with a face of disbelief.

"W-What?" Newt stuttered. Thomas got closer to Newt, closing some gap between them. Thomas let Newt seduce him into having sex with him and giving him a handjob. Now it was Thomas' time to do something.

"You know, when I made you scream my name." Thomas inched closer, staring directly at Newt's eyes, biting his lips. Thomas did not give a fuck now, he was very sexually frustrated and his animal instincts took control.

"Are you crazy?! Our classmates are here!" Newt whispered checking his surroundings.

"Oh, now you feel insecure huh?" Thomas touched Newt's arm. It was a good thing they were at the back of the bus and everyone is busy talking with each other. They were alone in the back seat completely ignored by the others.

"Thoma-"

"I miss you." Thomas said kissing Newt on his neck. Newt let out a silent moan.

"G-Get off m-me." Newt breathed heavily. Thomas was loving this pleasure. He can feel Newt's arousal emitting through his body.

"You. Sure. You. Want. That." Thomas said in between kisses. Newt had his eyes closed now.

"Y-Yes. P-Please." Newt was squirming lightly. Thomas knew Newt can't move seats. That would only get the attention of their teacher and that would mean the teacher might ask why there's a huge bulge in Newt's pants.

"I'm not entirely sure you're certain about that." Thomas bit Newt's neck and the blonde groaned. Thomas placed his hands on top of Newt's thighs and he can feel the quickening of the blonde's breath.

"T-T-Tommy." Newt was grinding his hips now, waiting for Thomas' hands to go further. He missed that nickname so much! Wanted to plow Newt then and there!

"Not in here, baby." Thomas then got off Newt and stared back at the window. A smile plastered on his face.

"Wh-what? Why'd you st-stop?" Newt was very flushed now and was writhing in pleasure. Thomas felt like a fucking champion.

"We can't do it here." Thomas said casually, "but that doesn't mean I'll do you when we're alone." Thomas was staring at the window now and not at Newt.

"Bloody fucking hell." Newt cursed, pulled Thomas out of his zone and smacked their lips together. It was rough and aggressive. Thomas liked it rough with Newt. Newt pulled back immediately.

"You're gonna fuck me with that big dick of yours when we get out of here." Newt was breathing heavy. "PROMISE ME." Newt's accent turned Thomas on even more.

"I promise to fuck so hard you'll regret not making any move the past week." Thomas leaned in and stared at Newt, hunger and lust was on the blonde's eyes.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY IF THE "TEASING" WAS AWFUL AS HELL! BUT DON'T WORRY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SMUT SMUT SMUT! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE IN THE NEXT THREE DAYS BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I COULDN'T AND POST THE UDPATE NEXT WEEK! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS ONE! ;)))))**


	5. HERE WE ARE

Newt and Thomas patiently waited for them to arrive so that they can finally get away and get to do what they both wanted to do right now. They were ready to do it then and there if it weren't for their classmates and teacher. Thomas felt all hot and his anxiety level was rising. He can't take the unbearable tension between him and the gorgeous blonde beside him. He fidgeted until he felt soft hands on his lap.

"Don't worry, Tommy. We'll get there and once we do, I'll let you do anything dirty and nasty you've wanted to do to me." Newt whispered. That did not help Thomas' condition at all. It just made him want to ravage the blonde right now and not give a fuck about the people around them.

"Newt, I'll do more than that. I'll make sure you'll never walk for a week." Thomas said in gritted teeth.

"I'll be happy to sit on a wheelchair knowing it was you who made me that way." Newt said, smirking. Fucking hell. Newt was back and Thomas was ready for the session.

"Okay everyone! 5 more minutes and we'll be there!" Mr. Jorge announced. Everyone cheered and screamed in excitement but Thomas and Newt just looked at each other, hunger in their eyes. Thomas needs this. He wanted Newt. He wanted Newt sweaty, bothered and screaming his name.

"We're almost there, Tommy." Newt said.

"Miss me that much?" Thomas played.

"You're the one fidgeting there. You're so anxious to pound me like an animal." Newt looked at Thomas with a smug look on his face, "It looks cute."

"You jerk." Thomas sighed and he felt sweat dripping from his forehead.

Before they knew it, the bus suddenly stopped and at the right side of it there was a huge building that resembled an old smaller type of castle. It was beautiful and everyone awed. Thomas was taken by the beauty of it. He had his mouth open as he examined the building.

"Okay! Line up everybody! This will be a buddy system tour so that no one will get lost! Let's go!" Mr. Jorge instructed and one by one everybody got out of the bus. Thomas and Newt made sure they were the last one to exit the vehicle. Thomas was fidgeting even more, feeling his pants getting tighter.

They approached the door and Mr. Jorge signed some paper and led the students in. They were walking for 5 mins when Mr. Jorge was explaining something about the history of the building but Thomas did not really care. He carefully looked around to make sure no one would notice. He pulled Newt out of the crowd and into a slightly darker corner of the room which separated them from the class. He pinned Newt to the wall which made the blonde groan and Thomas ravaged Newt lips.

The kiss was aggressive. Filled with want and need. Lust was felt through the air and Newt can't help but be turned on by this. He wrapped his arms around Thomas neck, pulling his closer. Thomas pulled away and brought his lips down the blonde's neck.

"T-Tommy." Newt moaned.

"I missed this." Thomas said, sucking on the flesh and leaving a bruise.

"D-Don't do that. They'll s-see it!" Newt tried to pull Thomas off but Thomas was not having it. Thomas raised his knee and it made contact with Newt's crotch. Newt groaned from the pleasure.

"I. Don't. Care. About. Them." Thomas said in between kisses. Sliding his hands to Newt's ass.

"Not here." Newt managed to speak. Thomas did not respond but kept on sucking Newt's neck. Newt was panting heavily, trying to look for a place for them.

"There." Newt said. Words eluded him. Thomas stared at Newt. Newt bit his lip at the sight of Thomas all flushed and bothered. Thomas kissed Newt again.

"Let's go." Thomas said and Newt led the way eagerly.

Newt approached the janitor's closet and hoped that it was open. It was, thank god. He opened it and pushed Thomas in. He closed the door and leaned on it, licking his lips. Thomas just stared.

"What do you want, Thomas?" Newt said seductively.

"I want to kiss you." Thomas said taking a step forward. "I want to make you writhe in pleasure. I want to be inside again and fuck you so hard until you cum." Thomas was pinning Newt to the door now.

"Then do it." Newt whispered as he took Thomas' head and kissed him furiously. Thomas grabbed Newt's waist and pulled him closer. The kiss was aggressive again and they needed that. He missed the blonde so much.

"Clothes. Off now." Thomas demanded. He took his shirt off and Newt helped him with his pants.

"Want me to suck you off first?" Newt offered.

"Fuck that! I want your ass." Thomas pushed Newt to the door again and flipped him. Newt just sighed happily shaking his ass towards Thomas.

"Someone's a little overdressed." Thomas said as he yanked Newt's pants down. Newt gasped and took his shirt off. After all the clothes were off, the two boys were only left with their boxers. Thomas leaned in and grinded his hardening cock to Newt's ass. Both of the moaned in pleasure. Newt threw his head back and whispered Thomas' name. Thomas thrust became rougher.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby." Thomas whispered and bit Newt's earlobe. Newt turned around and pushed Thomas so that the brunette was off him. Thomas was confused but Newt's lust-filled eyes was still there.

"Fuck that shit." Newt said as he inched closer to the brunette, eyeing the hardening bulge in Thomas pants. "I want to fuck myself on you." Newt said, grabbing Thomas dick and slowly stroked it.

"W-What?" Thomas said as his breathing got faster as he felt Newt' touch.

"I wanna pleasure myself and you're not allowed to cum until I say so." Newt whispered and in one swift move Thomas was on the ground with Newt straddling him.

Thomas grunted from the fall as he felt a stinging pain on his back but was eased by Newt's lips on him. Newt stood up and took his boxers off. He eyed Thomas and raised an eyebrow. Thomas got the message and quickly threw his boxers off. He looked at Newt again and his eyes popped out when he realized what Newt was doing.

"Ughh." Newt moaned as he was fingering himself on top of Thomas. Thomas was very turned on by the sight of the blonde boy fingering himself. Newt knelt down on Thomas and grabbed his hands. "Finger me." He ordered.

Newt was straddling Thomas and the brunette did not hesitate. Thomas circled his fingers on Newt's entrance which made the blonde moan. Thomas slid one finger in and slowly pushed inside and out. Newt was a writhing mess on top if him. If he was already acting this way on his fingers, then what would happen if it was his dick. Thomas couldn't wait. As he felt Newt relax he quickly inserted two more and upped the speed. Newt opened is eyes and looked at Thomas in a pleasured way. Newt moaned loudly and Thomas knew he found the blonde's prostate.

"That's enough." Newt said pulling Thomas' fingers off him. "I need you." Newt said. He sat up, grabbed Thomas dick and lined it to his hole. Thomas was excited and he could not wait. Newt slowly went down and stopped at Thomas head. Thomas controlled himself to not thrust onto Newt. Newt was panting heavily.

"Remember, you're not allowed to cum until I say so." Newt said through breaths. Thomas just nodded. Newt then smirked and then went all the way down on Thomas length. Thomas grasped propped himself on his elbows. "FUCK NEWT!" Thomas said as Newt was aggressively going up and down Thomas length. Newt was in extreme pleasure he never wanted it to end. Thomas was panting so heavily and he felt the same burning feeling he had.

"N-Newt, s-slow down. I'm gonna cum if y-you - fuck- keep doing this." Thomas managed. Newt just stared at him and started to go faster. It was very tight inside Newt and Thomas felt like the blonde's ass was milking his dick.

"Newt..." Thomas said as he felt his orgasm nearing.

"Don't cum." Newt said, leaning on Thomas' chest to support him. Thomas' dick was hitting Newt's prostate every thrust he makes and Newt was in heaven. "Or I will make sure you will never fuck me again until graduation." Newt said through gritted teeth as he continued ravaging his own ass on Thomas steel hard cock.

Thomas was trying to hold Newt to make him go a little slower but the blonde was not having it. He slapped Thomas' hands away and continued his pace. Thomas was fighting his build up as he squirmed under Newt. He was a writhing mess and all he wanted was to to cum but he can't do that because of Newt's threat. He can't control it anymore.

"Newt, please let me cum." Thomas pleaded, he was bouncing too because of the aggressive force Newt was giving.

"No." Newt said, head back and mouth opened in pleasure. "Tommy." He went even faster, fucking himself on Thomas' dick like a wild animal going crazy. Thomas cannot handle it anymore.

"Sorry, Newt." Thomas said before he came hard. Thomas screamed from the pleasure and he felt his cum all around Newt. Despite Thomas' orgasm, Newt kept going. Thomas felt over sensitive and he had to stop.

"Newt. Stop." He writhed from the oversensitivity.

"Shut the fuck up." Newt said kissing the Thomas and he kept on going down on Thomas.

Thomas' dick did not soften, instead it was harder. Thomas was still so turned on. Newt propped up again and screamed Thomas name as he felt his orgasm hit him. He squirted 5 ropes of cum onto Thomas, hitting the brunette on the chin. He rode Thomas slowly as he felt his orgasm calm. Newt's orgasm made the muscles around his ass to clench Thomas dick and the brunette orgasm again, it was just as the same before and he was the one thrusting his hips on Newt.

Newt fell down onto Thomas and was panting like crazy. He kissed the brunette's neck and slid his ass out of Thomas' red dick.

"Fuck." Thomas said, panting.

"Yeah." Newt said, lying next to him.

"Sorry." Thomas said realizing he came without Newt telling him.

"For what? Giving me one of the best fucks of my life?" Newt turned to Thomas, sweat covering his face.

"I came." Thomas said.

"You did." Newt announced.

"So, I don't get to have sex with you until graduation?" Thomas asked in a worried voice.

"You'll find a way, Tommy. I swore to never fuck with you again, that's why I was avoiding you, but you found a way." Newt said, laughing.

"I don't think not fucking you would be such a great idea." Thomas said, smirking at Newt.

"Yeah. That wouldn't be." Newt smiled, trying to catch his breath.


	6. Woah, What?

Newt and Thomas got dressed and walked back to the group. Thomas looked at Newt and notice the blonde flinch at every step he takes. It made him worry at first but he realized Newt just taken him inside his ass and maybe that's why he was walking funny. Thomas just chuckled. They tried to find the group but it was slightly difficult to do because the museum was very big and they had 3 floors. Newt groaned.

"You okay?" Thomas asked, putting his hands on Newt's shoulder.

"My ass hurts and I have cum running down from them and you ask if I'm okay." Newt said, annoyance on his face. Thomas should feel taken aback but Newt was being adorable so he just laughed.

"You fucked yourself on me, roughly if I may add. Not my fault." Thomas smugly said. Newt punched him on his stomach and Thomas groaned.

"Shut up!" Newt said.

"You liked it."

"No. I didn't."

"Oh, right. You loooved it." Thomas leaned in on Newt and kissed the blonde on the lips. Newt pulled away, disbelief was on Newt's face. Thomas saw the blonde blush.

"What do you think are you doing?" Newt asked in a whisper.

"Kissing you, duh." Thomas leaned in for another one but Newt dodged it. People were staring at them and Newt just smiled at them.

"What's gotten into you?" Newt asked. "I was the one that made the moves and now you're suddenly... This." Newt informed Thomas.

"Well, I like you." Thomas said. No stuttering, no flinching, no holding back. He just had to say it. Why the hell would he even go back to Newt if he didn't?

"You're just saying that so that you'll get in my pants again." Newt was surprised by the honesty but he did not believe it.

"No, I'm not but I don't have to say things like that to get inside your pants." Thomas inched closer to Newt, making the blonde take a step backwards. "And I do like you." He added.

"Okay, stop. We need to find the others." Newt said extending his arms to hold Thomas back.

"Okay, babe." Thomas said, mocking Newt.

"Don't call me that." Newt said.

"Whatever you say, sweetie." Thomas teased.

"Ugh!" Newt groaned before he took off. Thomas followed, chuckling at the sight of Newt being flustered.

They were walking in silence, trying to find their group. They were walking for about 15 minutes until Newt talked again.

"Sorry for ignoring you the past week." He said. Thomas looked at him, noticing the blonde blush.

"It's fine, really." Thomas said, assuring Newt. The blonde did not respond but Thomas really wanted an explanation. "Why though?"

"What?" Newt asked. Thomas knew Newt was just stalling.

"Why were you avoiding me?" He asked again.

"Um..." Newt started. Thomas waited patiently for Newt to continue until he heard someone call him.

"Thomas! Newt!" Minho called them.

"Minho!" Newt yelled. Thomas looked at the blonde and saw that he was relieved that Minho showed up. What was the reason Newt avoided him that made Newt not look at him?

"Where were you guys?" Minho asked.

"Um..." Newt started but he clearly does not have an excuse.

"Newt wanted to use the restroom and I accompanied him. We got lost and we tried to find you guys but we obviously failed." Thomas said. Newt looked at him and mouthed a thank you.

"Well, Mr. Jorge had to notice yet so just come with me." Minho started walking and made their way back to the group. Thomas can still feel Newt fidgeting. It felt like the blonde was holding back something. Shortly, they were back at the gathered people and they went with then for another 15 minutes until Mr. Jorge announced that the trip was finally over. They went back to the bus and Thomas and Newt was sitting together again.

"So, you wanna come over to my house tonight?" Newt offered, smirk on his face. Thomas was taken aback.

"Really?"

"My parents are on a trip together so we have the place all to ourselves." Newt leaned in closer to Thomas, whispering in his ear. "And we can be as loud as you want." Newt licked his ears and Thomas suddenly felt hot.

"I-I have homework." Thomas said, flustered.

"You can do me like you do your homework." Newt teased. "You can do me on the bed, the floor, the table, anywhere." Newt said, placing his hands on Thomas lap casually.

"Newt..." Thomas sighed, looking at the blonde. "Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me." Thomas saw the chance and he took it. Newt removed his hands off Thomas' lap and stared at the window.

"Just drop it, Thomas." Newt said, not looking at the brunette.

"Newt, just tell me. Please. Did I do something wrong?" Thomas said, shifting closer to Newt.

"You didn't. Just..." Newt started.

"Yeah?"

"I'm... I'm starting to like you, okay?" Newt said, a little coldly but Thomas eyes glistened anyway.

"And that's bad because?"

"Because I should not like you." Newt looked at Thomas now.

"Why? Am I just for sex?" Thomas felt hurt but he really wanted to know.

"No! Yes? But it's not like that anymore. It's just, you're the first one that I actually started to like." Newt said as his face fell. Was he ashamed.

"First one?" Thomas said in a confused voice. Newt did not respond and just kept staring at his hands. "Newt?"

"You're the 8th guy I've had sex with." Newt confessed, curling up on the seat more. Not looking at Thomas. Thomas was surprised but he can't feel judgement because he slept with 2 people now but Newt was the first guy he ever did it with.

"And?" Thomas asked.

"I just used them for sex. For my pleasures. I never really had feelings for them. You, on the other hand..." Newt trailed off. "That's why I avoided you. So that it will fade away."

"Did it?" Thomas asked. Trying to look at Newt.

"I-I don't know." Newt whispered.

"Okay, so I'm definitely coming over." Thomas cheered.

"Wh-what?" Newt asked confused. "You still want to have sex with me?" Newt whispered.

"Yeah but not tonight. I'll be taking you out for dinner." Thomas smile at him.

"Thomas..."

"No! I want to! You're not sure if you like me or not so I'm taking you out so you would finally know what you feel." Thomas explained, chuckling at the confused blonde.

"Thomas, I don't think that's a good idea." Newt said but Thomas was not having it.

"Look, I like you alright. And if you decide after the dinner that you like me too then maybe, just maybe, we can start dating." Thomas cheered.

"But, you like girls..." Newt asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah. I thought so too." Thomas just casually said. There was silence between them but Thomas still had a hopeful look on his face. He did like girls but somehow he was drawn to Newt. Maybe he was Newtsexual. Whatever he was, he likes Newt and not just for the sex.

"Well?" Thomas asked again. Newt inhaled hard and looked at Thomas.

"Fine. But you're paying." Newt finally said. Thomas can't help himself from being all giddy. That made Newt smile. Thomas was excited to take Newt out. He really liked the blonde and he was ecstatic about the fact that there's gonna be more than sex between them.


	7. Dating

"Wow!" Thomas awed at how Newt's bedroom looks. It was neat and clean. It was obvious that the blonde was not keen on having a mess. Well, not when getting down at it, Thomas thought.

"Not what you expected huh?" Newt said, sitting on his bed.

"No, not at all." Thomas absentmindedly said as he scanned the room thoroughly. He eyed Newt's well laden desk with papers gently stacked together neatly.

"You are a neat-freak." Thomas said in a grin.

"It's not the only thing I know how to do freaky." Newt said with a huge smirk on his face slowly sliding to lay his bed.

'Kinky, bastard.' Thomas thought. He eyed the room again and stared at the huge pile of video games that had their own cabinet. Thomas was amused and amazed.

"You play all this or is this ju-" Thomas started but got tongue-tied when he saw Newt on his bed, one arms propping his head and staring at Thomas from head to toe in a seductive way.

"You just gonna touch things in my room or you gonna touch me instead?" Newt said in an alluringly sexy way.

Thomas was torn. He wanted to ravish Newt then and there (if his tent slowly forming in his pants was an indication of his arousal) but at the same time wanted to go through his plan and take Newt out on a date.

"Um..." Thomas suddenly had a lump in his throat when Newt stood up and slowly made his way to the stunned brunette.

"What, Tommy?" Newt said. Newt got dangerously close and Thomas knew that if this keeps on going, he will not be able to stop what's ever going to happen.

"Stop!" Thomas yelled when Newt was about to kiss him. Newt was surprised and disappointed to say the least.

"I freaked you out when I said I'm starting to like you, haven't I?" Newt said, face falling down and Thomas did not like that.

"No! I like you too, remember?" Thomas said but still keeping his distance afraid that his inhibitions would decline.

"Yeah, I do." Newt hummed.

"And, I want to do this too," Thomas reaches for Newt's chin and pushed it up, "like so much. You have no idea but..." Thomas trailed off when Newt stared at the brunette with hopeful eyes. "I want to take you out on a date." Thomas ended.

"You were serious about that?" Newt said with a confused look.

"Of course I am!" Thomas cheered when Newt's lips were curved upwards. There was silence for a while before Newt spoke up.

"Thanks." Newt said in a genuine way.

"For what?"

"Liking me too."

Thomas suddenly felt this rush of sadness inside him. Was Newt really this afraid of someone liking him and him liking someone? He felt awful and he made this as a motivation to really make Newt happy. Although his relationship with the blonde revolved around grinding on each other, Thomas wanted to really get to know the real Newt and a date is a great way to start that.

"You okay, Tommy?" Newt asked.

"Y-Yeah. Just thinking..." Thomas said, getting lost in the blonde's deep brown eyes.

"About what?"

"Our date tomorrow at 7 PM." Thomas smiled and Newt's eyes sparkled. Thomas beamed up because it was Newt's first type of look towards him that did not involve lust. And call him sappy, but Thomas actually thought it was cute and adorable.

"Was this dinner that expensive?!" Newt eyes grew when Thomas was handed the bill and he was able to read the total. Thomas just chuckled and grabbed his wallet.

"No! I'll pay half! You can't pay this much for a bloody date, Thomas!" Newt yelled and hurriedly reached for his pockets before Thomas grabbed him by the wrists.

"Hey," Thomas said, locking eyes with Newt, "I wanted to take you out and It's seriously okay." Thomas said in a serious voice but that only made Newt even tenser.

"But... this is too much." Newt eyed the bill again. "It's just me." Newt whispered.

"Exactly." Thomas lets go of the blonde's wrists and leaned back to his chair. "It's you."

Newt's face of worry suddenly became a face of embarrassment. He was red all over and he was tugging at his shirt, fanning himself.

"F-Fine. Just... let me do things with the equal amount as this, okay? Please." Newt pleaded, Thomas realized that Newt was truly disturbed by the happenings and that just made him unhappy. He wanted Newt to see that he was amazing just like what he sees when he looks at the blonde.

"A kiss will do." Thomas leaned closer to the table and made a kissy face towards Newt. Newt snickered and softly slapped Thomas' face away.

"We can do that later... Maybe more." Newt teased.

"I like the sound of that.."

"I said maybe."

"Have I not done good so far?"

"Picking me up at my house, bringing me flowers, kissing me in front of my parents, taking me out on a a fancy restaurant, which I have not been informed earlier. So far... So good." Newt evaluated and grinned at Thomas.

"Then I'm happy." Thomas said and held Newt's hand that was on the table, flicking and playing with them with a stupid smile on his face.

"What you thinking about?" Thomas was pulled out of his haze when Newt's voice rang in his ear.

"Just... I'm lucky." Thomas said who still had a sweet smile on his face.

Thomas took Newt's hand in his as they walked towards Newt's front door. The blonde refused at first but Thomas' insistence made him give up. The blonde blushed at the contact and Thomas had to stop himself from giggling. How can this blonde be both hot and adorable at the same time? When they came to a stop, the blonde turned to Thomas and smiled.

"You want to come in?" Newt offered. Thomas inched closer but Newt took a step back looking at the door and Thomas chuckled.

"You afraid your folks are behind that door?" Thomas ginned and it earned him a shove from the red faced blonde.

"Maybe you should go, you immense prick." Newt said teasingly and smiled as Thomas sneaked his arms around Newt's waist.

"See you tomorrow at school?" Thomas asked, hugging the blonde, pulling him closer.

"Yeah, Tommy." Newt said as he nuzzled his head in Thomas' neck. Smiling intently.

Thomas pulled back and stared at Newt. They were just too close now and Thomas could not help himself. He leaned in and gently touched his lips to Newt's. This kiss was not heavy and lustful. It was passionate, sweet and slow. It was one of the best kisses Thomas ever gotten. No hidden intentions, just pure liking. They moved together in synch and never missed a beat, slowly forming their lips for each other. Newt pulled back first and rested his forehead on Thomas'

"Wow." Newt whispered, still in complete daze.

Thomas just kept silent and lingered in the position they are in. He liked this and he hoped they can stay like this forever but Thomas needed to get home.

"We'll continue this tomorrow yeah?" Thomas said trying to break his hold of Newt, although he did not want to.

"Goodnight, Tommy."

"Goodnight, Newt." Thomas smiled and waited for Newt to get inside his house. When Newt finally does, Thomas went back to his car. He was so damned happy all he can do is jump and throw his fist up in the air. Not being aware of it, a certain blonde was staring back at Thomas from the window and the brunette's actions caused him to chuckle lightly.


	8. Aftermath

Thomas walked through the hallways all smiles and happy. He made Newt happy and it was all that matters right now. He was in the heavens, the daze from last night lingered inside him and he was still taken. He basically hummed his way to his locker with an idiotic grin on his face. He should feel stupid for swooning but it feels so good to even complain about it.

"Lovestruck suits you." He heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey, Minho." Thomas smiled at the boy beside him and continued flipping through his stuff in his locker.

"Not even an insult. You must really be in cloud nine right now." Minho snickered. Thomas would have flipped the guy off but he was right. He was in cloud9 and all because of Newt. Damn, he knew he liked the blonde but not this much, not that he was complaining.

"Let's just get to class, dude." Thomas grinned and made his way to his class.

Upon arriving at their classroom, Thomas seated happily on his seat while waiting for the blonde. He was excited to see him. Minutes later, a familiar mop of blonde hair appeared on the door. Thomas was suppose greet the blonde but he was pined down to his seat, mouth open. Newt was wearing a plain white shirt which was hugging his body tight, black skinny jeans, and his converse. He knew it was not much and Newt would have probably just put it on without thought but it made Thomas' pants tighten. Thomas shifted on his seat to hide the growing boner he is sporting.

Newt sat on his chair at the front and looked around. When he finally saw Thomas he ginned at him and sent him a wink. Thomas was blushing and sulking. Here it was again, him being shy of Newt. They have had sex with each other, taken the blonde to a date and kissing him in front of his parents yet here he was still timid around Newt.

The class progressed with Thomas just looking at Newt. The blonde had put on his glasses (for the first time) and it made Thomas curse. Newt looked adorable and hot at the same time and he wondered how a person could do that. He was so obvious that his seatmate told him to stop drooling. He shrugged it off trying his best to listen to the lesson but for some reason his eyes kept positioning for the doable blonde in front. Then his pants vibrated.

 **Newt: You've got to stop staring.**

 **Thomas: Not my fault you wore those clothes to school.**

 **Newt: I knew you'd like it. ;)**

 **Thomas: YOU EVIL PRICK!**

 **Newt: How's those pants holding up, chief?**

 **Thomas: I'll come over later?**

 **Newt: You can wait that long? Impressive.**

 **Thomas: Stop teasing! I don't want to do it here. I want us to be as loud as possible.**

 **Newt: Hmm. What do you have in mind? ;)**

 **Thomas: You have any handcuffs?**

 **Newt: You know, I like it when you get all kinky.**

Thomas looked up when the teacher finally dismissed the class. He got his things and went straight to Newt when everyone was finally out.

"It's just the first subject of the day and you're already making me flustered." Thomas smirked at the sitting blonde. He leaned in and pecked Newt on the cheek.

"Just my natural talent." Newt said as Thomas pulled back.

"Smart mouth."

"With the right equipment, of course." Newt stared at Thomas with a smug look on his face. Thomas always liked it when Newt was playing with him. The blonde looked so innocent but when given the chance, can become the master of foreplay. Thomas took Newt's bag and put it on his shoulders as they walked out together. Newt kept his distance though thinking that maybe Thomas was not yet ready for touching publicly. Thomas then grabbed Newt an brought him to his side.

"You're so far away." Thomas smiled at Newt. They were walking closely and he felt the blonde relax. When they finally saw Minho, Brenda and Sonya they exchanged hello's and chats. Sonya, on the other hand, was looking strangely at Thomas. She pulled him at the side.

"What's going on?" Sonya asked, knotting her arms together.

"What?" Thomas asked. He don't really know what was happening.

"You and Newt are standing very close to each other." Sonya stated the obvious, "He was avoiding us last week, yeah?"

"Um... We talked. It's nothing to worry about. He just had something on his mind. It's cool." Thomas quickly thought. He needed to keep this a secret for now. Not that he was ashamed, hell he was ready to scream it out loud that he liked Newt but it's really going great and he wanted to live in their own bubble as of now.

"Are you sure? I mean do you know that Newt's..." Sonya looked behind his friends and turned to Thomas again. "..gay?"

Thomas' eyebrow scrunched and gave Sonya a judgmental look. He was kind of disappointed at Sonya, not just for Newt but for both of them. If Sonya was being like this now, how would she react if she knew that they were sleeping together?

"Yeah. I know." Thomas said, feeling the strain in his voice.

"Are you okay with that?" Sonya asked.

"Of course! Newt's a friend and whether he likes pussies or dicks, I don't much care." Thomas defended. He really did not care what Newt likes because Thomas really liked the blonde. Although, he had to thank someone because for now, Newt liked him.

"Okay. Just making sure." Sonya said with a smile and left him. Was Sonya afraid that Newt might make a move on him or is she really just worried that Thomas' might treat Newt differently? Thomas wanted to scream. No, he needed to control himself.

Thomas went back to the group and went beside Newt. He stared at the blonde, blocking everything that anyone was saying. He was just staring at Newt, who was laughing with the group. Thomas' brain was wrecked with thoughts. He really liked Newt and he hated how he had to hide it from everyone. No one really mattered. Thomas was maybe staring to hard because he heard his name get called but his eyes were not leaving the blonde. Newt turned to him and gave him a confused look. Thomas' eyes averted to Newt's lips and read 'You okay, Thomas?' as the blonde talked. Thomas winced and he knew he can't control himself anymore.

"Don't call me that and fuck the bubble." Thomas said and launched towards Newt's lips. Thomas moved against a stiff Newt and did not stop until Newt relaxed. After a few moments, Newt was kissing back. Thomas felt like a winner as he snaked his hands towards Newt's face, deepening the kiss. Newt pulled back first and rested his head on Thomas' forehead. They lingered on that position until they heard a cough. Thomas turned to his friends and saw them with mouths hanging open, staring at them with disbelief. Not Minho though. He was grinning like an idiot, like he just won a large prize.

"Told you they were doing each other!" He nudged Brenda on her shoulders and the girl jumped a little.

"Um." Thomas started and scratched his head.

"Hey, man. It's cool. I mean I've noticed it back at the study party. Those innuendos were not exactly subtle, Newt." Minho barked.

"S-Sorry." Newt said, blushing like a tomato. Thomas just smiled.

"Brenda?" Thomas asked.

"Um... Oh! Um. Yeah! I mean, it's great! Just taken me by surprise is all. Minho's does not get it right often." Brenda suddenly relaxed and smiled the two.

"Thank you." Thomas said and held Newt's hands.

"What the fuck?!" Sonya yelled which made the rest of them jump.

"Sonya, I'm sorry. I just-" Thomas started.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Sonya was red with anger.

"Sonya, I made the move first, I'm sorry." Newt silently added.

"Shut up, Newt!" Sonya yelled. Thomas wanted to tell her off but Newt held him back. "Look, whatever this is, is not okay! Two guys?! Just no! Thomas, you'll go to hell!" Sonya screamed again. Thomas can't believe his sister was saying these things. She was supportive and caring, not this.

"Sonya, that's not fair." Newt said.

"WHAT'S NOT FAIR IS YOU DRAGGING MY BROTHER INTO YOUR OWN MESS!" Sonya pointed at Newt. Thomas quickly shoved it back to her side.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Thomas raised his voice but did not yell. How could Sonya do this?

"We'll discuss this back at home, Thomas!" Sonya yelled and quickly stormed off. Thomas felt his world slowly crumble down. She'll tell their parents and Thomas was not ready for that.

His internal struggle suddenly did not matter when he heard the sniffle from his side. He turned and saw Newt was silently crying. He hugged the blonde and just comforted him.

"Sorry, T-Tommy." Newt stuttered.

"No, it's not your fault, Newt." Thomas assured the blonde, caressing the back of his head. He felt the blonde relax against him and it made Thomas relax too.

"She's just startled, you guys." Brenda chimed in. Thomas turned to the girl and gave her a smile, appreciating her support.

"Yeah. She'll come around." Minho chuckled, trying his best to lighten the mood. "So, you guys huh? When? How?" Minho nudged them. Thomas was about to flip the boy off when he felt Newt chuckled on his chest. Newt pulled off and looked at their friends. His eyes were still red but he was smiling.

"I kind of led him to the boy's locker room 2 weeks ago." Newt chuckled at the memory. Minho just looked at them in disbelief.

"THAT TIME YOU WERE ALL FLUSTERED AND YOU SAID YOU JUST WENT TO BATHROOM?!" Minho punched Thomas on his arms and just laughed.

"Easy there, tiger." Brenda held her boyfriend back.

"Yeah yeah." Thomas said.

"So, was it good?" Minho inquired. Brenda shoved him and just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Seriously?" Thomas asked, pulling the laughing blonde next to him.

"Hey, not my fault you guys got it on the first day." Minho threw his hands up.

"Slim it, Minho." Thomas warned and just looked at Brenda. Brenda got the message and excused themselves. After they were gone, Thomas turned to Newt.

"You okay?" Thomas asked, wrapping his arms around Newt's waist.

"Yeah. Just surprised." Newt gave Thomas a reassuring smile. Caressing the brunette's chest.

"Good that." Thomas kissed the blonde again, this time a lot longer and wetter.

Thomas dreaded going back home and leaving Newt. He wanted to be with the blonde rather than his sister but he was here now and he had to face this.

"I'm home!" Thomas shouted and placed his key on the bowl right next to the door.

"Upstairs!" Sonya yelled back and Thomas knew why she wanted him up there. Thomas sighed and headed up. He knocked at Sonya's door and entered.

"Hey." Sonya smiled at him. Thomas just stood there and looked at her. "Look, sorry about earlier. I just really was surprised." Sonya's face fell.

"But you're not okay with me and Newt, right?" Thomas directly said to her, not wanting anymore segue.

"No! No! I think Newt is great! I just..." Sonya trailed off.

"Just?" Thomas asked, coldly if he may add.

"I just... I have a crush on him." Sonya silently said.

Just then, all anger that Thomas was feeling was suddenly lifted and was replaced by guilt. Sonya liked Newt! Thomas' expression changed and he sat next to his sister in the bed.

"Sonya, I-I'm sorry." Thomas said and held her hands.

"No, no. I knew he was not straight. I should've known better." Sonya confessed. They stayed silent for a couple of moments. "So, you two?" Sonya forced a smile.

"Yeah." Thomas smiled back and stared at his feet.

"Hey," Sonya held Thomas' hands, "You are still going to tell mom and dad, and who knows how they'll react, so I'm willing to bury my feelings to support you." Sonya flashed him her most genuine smile that made Thomas relax.

"You haven't told them yet?" Thomas was afraid to ask but he had too. If she had, then he would like some time to prepare.

"I was about to but..." Sonya looked down, "You are my brother and I only like the best for you."

"Thank you, Sonya." Thomas cheered, taking his sister for a hug. Sonya hugged him back and chuckled.

"You're welcome, bro. Just promise me something."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about my crush on Newt and you have to tell me every detail about your relationship!"

"Sure."

Thomas was relieved to hear that Sonya was on board with them. They stayed hugging for a while and Sonya pulled back. Thomas thanked her again and went to his room. He laid on his bed and called Newt.

 **Thomas: Hey.**

 **Newt: H-Hey, ugh- how'd it go.**

 **Thomas: Brenda was right, she was just surprised. She just needed some time, that's all.**

 **Newt: So, sh-she's okay w-with us?**

 **Thomas: Yeah. Absolutely.**

 **Newt: Ok-kay. Mmmmm.**

 **Thomas: Um. Are you okay?**

 **Newt: B-Better now. T-Talk to me T-Tommy. *sigh***

Thomas was silent for a while and listened to Newt sighing and grunting. What the hell was the other doing on the other line?

 **Newt: T-Tommy?**

 **Thomas: Sorry. Um, what are you doing exactly?**

 **Newt: What - ugh - do you th-think? UGH!**

Thomas was silenced a little when Newt was grunting a little to loudly now. He was about to ask again if he was okay when he heard the blonde moan. Thomas' eyes widened as it dawned on him what Newt was doing.

 **Thomas: A-Are you f-finger-?**

 **Newt: Wanna c-come over?**

Thomas felt himself tighten from Newt's heavy breathing and slightly loud moans.

 **Thomas: And do w-what?**

 **Newt: I don't k-know. Fuck me s-senseless? Just come here. P-Please.**

Thomas does not have to be told otherwise. He got up and got everything he needed. His keys and some clothes (maybe he'll stay over). He ran to the stairs, his brain was not making his body move but his organ. Thomas wanted to get there as fast as he can. Imagining Newt fingering himself was stimulating enough.


	9. Tease

Thomas sped through the traffic. He can't stop thinking about what would happen if he finally got at Newt's. Looking at his phone, messages were being received and these messages aren't exactly subtle.

 **Newt: Come here please and I'll make sure you'll never regret it.**

 **Newt: Are on your way? I'm already naked.**

 **Newt: Tommy? I want to feel you...**

 **Newt: THOMAS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

Thomas chuckled at the last message. Now it was Newt's time to be sexually frustrated. He remembered the time Thomas was the one frustrated. At that time he realized that he could basically sleep with anyone he wanted to but he couldn't. Not if it wasn't with Newt. Thomas was hot and fidgety at that time. Every night was a wanking session, his mind imagining the dirty things he wanted to do to the blonde. He looked at his bag again and saw the item he bought that week. He blushed at his actions again, feeling a little embarrassed. He shook it off because it would be for Newt's pleasure, not his. Newt wanted to be fucked senseless? Then that's what he'll get.

After 30 minutes or so (traffic was a bitch), he arrived. He straightened himself up and grabbed his bag and rang the doorbell. A pleasant lady opened the door with a smile.

"Hey, Mrs. Isaacs." Thomas greeted, "Is Newt around?"

"Hello, Thomas." Mrs. Isaacs gestured for him to come in, "Newt's upstairs." Thomas then realized that Mrs. Isaacs was dressed in a blue formal dress along with a color-matched sandal.

"Are you going out for tonight, Mrs. Isaacs?" Thomas asked, although, he really wanted to ravish Newt now he was hoping that Newt's parents would go out.

"Well, yes. We're going to a family gathering but Newt can't come because he is sick." Mrs. Isaacs informed.

"Sick?" Thomas asked. Newt did not sound sick when he called him earlier.

"Yes. A cold, I think." Mrs. Isaacs grabbed her purse and out the door, "Thank you for coming over. Newt said you'll stay over?" Mrs. Isaacs said, eyeing Thomas' bag. Thomas suddenly went rigid but went with the flow.

"Y-yes! Yes. I'll stay."

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me, we will go. My husband will pick me up. Take care, Thomas." Mrs. Isaacs said her goodbyes and left.

After making sure that there were no signs of Newt's parents, he slowly made his way up. As he was ascending, he felt his phone vibrate.

 **Newt: Don't come upstairs yet! Wait in the living room. I'll text you.**

Thomas, confused, went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

 **Thomas: This is torture, you know.**

 **Newt: You'll be thankful you waited. Trust me.**

 **Thomas: What are you doing?**

 **Newt: Why ruin the surprise?**

 **Thomas: Naughty. ;) I have a surprise for you too.**

 **Newt: I'm willing to accept. Now, just wait.**

Thomasstayed at the couch, turning his head from side to side. He noticed how great Newt's place was. It was both modern and comfortable. His parents must have good taste. He waited in silence, constantly checking his phone. After a few minutes he heard a ding and that's all he needed to get worked up again.

 **Newt: Come up.**

Thomas suddenly got nervous at how platonic the text read. What was Newt planning? He hurriedly placed his phone back to his pocket and grabbed hi bag and went upstairs. He got to Newt's door and sighed deeply. He wanted this so much. He knocked loudly.

"Come in, Tommy." He heard the blonde call.

Thomas slowly opened the door and there he was. Newt at the center of the room, sitting in a chair with a leg over the other. He was not wearing any pants and only had a gigantic white t-shirt on.

"About time." Newt smirked. Thomas felt himself blush and closed the door. He sat his bag down and stood in front of the blonde.

"S-So..." Thomas started. It was getting too difficult to breathe.

"What do you wanna do, Tommy?" Newt asked, trying his best to sound sexy and hell, it was working. Newt bit his lips as the blonde separated his leg and smirked at Thomas.

"You - is th-that..." Thomas eyes widened and stared at Newt. His heart was pounding in his chest. As if he thought Newt was able to be even more sexy yet here he was breaking expectation.

"You like them, Tommy?" Newt stood up and slowly made his way to Thomas. Thomas was painfully hard now and he did not know how to handle this extremely erotic situation. "I've never worn them before actually..." Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and gave him kisses. "Just for you." the blonde whispered.

Thomas pushed Newt off him, pulling the blonde's t-shirt up. Newt smirked and lustfully caressed Thomas arm. Newt was wearing fucking panties and it looked fucking sexy on the blonde. It was lace and red and Thomas was speechless. He can't help but marvel at the beauty in front of him.

"I knew you'd like it." Newt smirked and finally took of his shirt. Thomas looked at him, flustered and horny. He pulled the blonde on him, carrying him and letting Newt wrap his legs around Thomas.

"Fucking sexy." Thomas whispered as he kissed the blonde's neck. Newt moaned and grinded himself on Thomas. This made the brunette groan on Newt's lips.

"We haven't done anything yet and you're already hard? Weak game, Tommy." Newt said while moaning from all of the stimulations he is receiving from Thomas.

"You gonna talk or you gonna kiss me?" Thomas asked looking at the blonde, thrusting his hips against Newt's grinding.

Newt lunged forward and took Thomas' lips in him. It was heated and it was what they both wanted. Thomas moved to the bed and gently laid Newt down. Newt ravished Thomas and begged for entrance. Thomas gladly opened up invited Newt in. Thomas groaned at the overactive tongue that explored his mouth. A silent war of tongues commencing and it was so fucking hot. Newt grasped Thomas hair and pulled him closer like he was his only source of air. Thomas pulled out first, only to give them air. They both panted like crazy before Newt pulled Thomas in again. They kissed for what felt like an eternity but they both knew they wanted more.

"Tommy, get these panties of me and fuck me, please." Newt pleaded on Thomas' lips. Thomas chuckled and broke the kiss. Thomas had a smirk on his face and Newt wondered why.

"Let me go first. I need to get something." Thomas said and it confused Newt at first. Realization hits him as he noticed his legs still around Thomas' waist. He lets Thomas go and the brunette ran back to his bag.

"What are you doing?" Newt asked, breathless and needy. Thomas did not respond and just turned back to Newt. He stared at the brunette and looked at his hands. He was carrying this brown thing. It was a ring. What was it? Thomas was just smirking at the blonde. Then, Thomas was on top of him again.

"Remember what you texted me?" Thomas asked, kissing Newt on his neck which made the blonde moan.

"S-Sorry. My m-mind's a bit pre-occupied for n-now." Newt responded, digging his fingers on Thomas' back.

"You told me to fuck you senseless." Thomas came up for air and looked at the blonde, raising his hands and showing Newt the brown thing. Newt was confused again before he knew what that thing was.

"Is th-that a..." Newt started.

"Cock ring, yes." Thomas interrupted and grinded himself on Newt which made the blonde groan in pleasure.

"Wh-What are you - fuck - p-planning?" Newt asked, face all scrunched up from the heavy grinding that Thomas was giving him.

"I'm gonna use it on me." Thomas explained. Ke kissed Newt again and continued. "I'll make sure I won't cum but you do. Multiple times." Newt stared at Thomas, slightly afraid of the look the brunette was giving him.

"Wh-what?"

"You told me to fuck you senseless and I'm gonna do just that. You may have to skip school tomorrow from what I'm about to do." Thomas grinned and captured Newt's lips again.


	10. Pleasure

"FUCK!" Newt screamed at the top of his lungs as Thomas aggressively thrusted into him. Newt was lying on his back and Thomas was hitting the right spots inside of him. Thomas was relentless and just kept going. Newt was moaning and grunting like crazy, thankful for the empty house. With all this rough fucking, he can't afford to be exactly quiet.

Thomas told Newt what he was planning and not before long, Newt's panties were off and Thomas was naked on top of him. Thomas let Newt insert the cock ring on him then sucked the brunette off rather aggressively, not worrying finishing the brunette off because of the cock ring. Thomas decided he had enough and threw Newt back on the bed. After some preparations, Thomas was inside Newt slow at first but an animal on the next. Newt felt like heaven and Thomas just kept going, his energy not depleting.

"T-Tommy, s-slow down. I-I'm gonna cum." Newt warned, moaning in pleasure and digging his fingers on Thomas' back. Thomas just chuckled and doubled his speed, hitting Newt's prostate harder as he did so. "NO! THOMAS! I'M GONNA CUM! NO!" Newt's pleas were not heard because Thomas just kept at it.

"THOMAS!" Newt moaned as searing pleasure enveloped him and white ropes of liquid painted his stomach. He saw stars from the pleasure and Thomas finally slowed down, letting the blonde ride his orgasm out. Newt calmed down from the intense release and hugged a panting Thomas.

"Take the cock ring off. I'll suck you." Newt said breathlessly. Newt was about to stand up when Thomas carried him up and placed the blonde on his study desk. Newt wrapped his hands around Thomas so he does not lose his balance. Newt moaned from pleasure and pain when Thomas started thrusting slowly again inside him.

"Oh, no. **That's just one orgasm.** I'm planning on giving you more." Thomas said and his pace started getting faster. Newt moaned and grunted, both from the pleasure and oversensitivity. Newt writhed on the table, arms still wrapped around Thomas.

"I'm s-still sensitive!" Newt tried to reason but to no avail. Thomas was back at his relentless fucking. Hard, aggressive and hot. Newt squirmed and moaned loudly. This was overly stimulating and the slapping wet sounds turned Newt on again. Thomas grunted and swore, Newt only found it even better.

"AH! FUCK! THOMAS! PLEASE!" Newt screamed again and dug his fingers on Thomas' back. He was starting to worry that there were small scratches on it but he figured it was a sign of appreciation for making Newt feel good. Hell, feel fucking good.

"Scream for me, babe!" Thomas said as he thrusted full force and it made Newt cum again. He screamed in pure pleasure and grinded himself on Thomas, feeling lightheaded as the release made him weak.

" **That's two**."

"WHAT ARE YOU- AH!" Newt half moaned and screamed. Thomas was moving inside him again. Same routine, slow at first then full on fucking the next. He was still very disoriented from his second orgasm that he did not even notice Thomas moved and led them outside. Newt was wrapped around Thomas, legs around his waist. Newt groaned as the movement caused Thomas' dick to move inside Newt. Then he pinned Newt to the wall of the hallway and thrusted unto him.

"THOMAS! NO! AH!" Newt grunted, afraid to even move one bit because he might really fall to the ground. Thomas thrusted inside him rather fiercely and it made the wall shake, causing a frame to drop.

"We'll have to make an excuse for that." Thomas said and continued fucking the blonde. Newt was delirious. He was not sure how he was putting up with this. He was tired but the mere thought of stopping this was so undesirable. He never felt this good in a long time and although it hurts a bit, the pleasure with it was even greater. Newt writhed in pleasure and moaned Thomas' name over and over again.

"Tommy!" Newt moaned out loud. He bit his lip as the same searing feeling dawned on him. Filling him up. It was crazy. He never knew he would reach orgasm rather quickly after the first. After a few more vigorous thrusting from Thomas, Newt tightened around Thomas again. Newt screamed in pleasure and pain. His dick and ass was being tortured from all the overstimulation and he had to admit that it hurts a little. He panted and collapsed on Thomas' neck, panting heavily. They were enveloped with sweat and Newt did not complain.

" **That's three.** "

"Thomas, not here." Newt tried to get off of Thomas' hold but the brunette was stronger than he was. He would have taken his legs off around Thomas' waist but he was afraid that doing so would only make the brunette's dick move more inside of him, so he didn't. They both crashed on the bed and Thomas lovingly caressed Newt face before kissing him deep. The kiss was soft and sweet and Newt was thankful it was over. As much as Newt enjoyed his three orgasms, he was tired and he wanted to sleep. As his hopes were starting to lighten, it shattered when Thomas moved inside of him again.

"Thomas, this is my parent's room." Newt pleaded, trying to get away from Thomas' thrusting but failed when the brunette pinned him down.

"You're still talking. I promised to fuck you senseless and I won't stop until I've done that." Thomas explained, resting his head on Newt's neck and picked up his pace.

Newt cannot believe this. Thomas still had the energy after all this. Newt groaned from the thrusting that Thomas gave. Newt wondered how he was doing this too. His whole body would've been sore after his second orgasm but here was, still moaning Thomas' name. He wrapped his arms around Thomas as the brunette thrusted relentlessly again.

"This i-is w-wrong. AH, FUCK!" Newt started but to silenced again when Thomas hit his prostate again. How is Newt still so fucking turned on?! This was impossible.

"Your parents are not here. I'll fuck you anywhere." Thomas said. Thomas then suddenly pulled out off of Newt for the first time that night and to Newt's shame, he missed his cock.

"Get on all fours." Thomas demanded, standing in front of Newt. He pumped his dick and Newt noticed how red Thomas' cock was.

Even though his head screamed to run and hide, his body was saying the other thing. He obeyed the brunette and assumed the position.

"Good boy." Thomas purred and caressed Newt's ass before thrusting inside him again. Newt screamed when his arms gave out from the extreme pleasure and pain. Newt felt tears forming in his eyes. He whimpered and squirmed under Thomas.

"T-Tommy, stop!" Newt pleaded as he felt his dick throb in pain as he neared his orgasm again. It was painful but he can't get himself to stop. He grinded with Thomas and in no time screamed again. His dick throbbed furiously from pain and pleasure, which was a very dangerous combination. Newt might get addicted to the feeling. He plopped down on the bed hard and closed his eyes as he tried catching his breath. He felt Thomas pull out and Newt breathed in relief.

" **That's four.** "

Thomas turned Newt on his back and looked at the blonde as he took off the cock ring. Thomas' dick was still rock hard as Newt wrapped his hands around them. Thomas pulled away from the stimulation and Newt laughed a little. After all those abuse Thomas gave his dick, a little stimulation without the cock ring would make him explode.

"Want me to suck you off?" Newt asked, wanting Thomas to get off after all his hard work. Thomas just smirked at him and pumped his dick. Let's just say it looked hot.

"No no no, Newtie. I'm want to cum inside you. The catch is, I'm not gonna force you." Thomas said as he walk towards the door.

"What do you mean?" Newt propped himself up on the bed with his elbows and looked at Thomas.

"I'll be waiting downstairs on the couch. I'll be there. Either you come down and we both can cum together, your fifth one, or you get to sleep and I jerk off. Decide after 5 minutes. I'll be down there." Thomas smirked and left the room. Newt was dumbfounded.

Newt did not know what came over him. He was descending down the stairs ready for more. Newt was tired and all he wants to do is sleep but the thought of leaving Thomas hanging was so unpleasant to him. Thomas gave him the one of - no, the BEST fuck so far of his life and he was not about to throw that away by letting Thomas jerk off. He turned and saw Thomas jerking off furiously. He bit his lip at the sight of his boyfriend pleasuring himself.

He neared and took Thomas' hand off his dick and straddled the brunette. Thomas opened his eyes, disoriented at first but the replaced by a smirk.

"I thought you fell asleep." Thomas said, pulling the blonde in for a kiss.

"I can't. It would be selfish of me if you gave me 4 orgasms just for tonight and I refused to give you one." Newt said seductively, caressing the brunette's chest.

"Let's get it on then." Thomas said. Newt got off of Thomas' lap to bend over the table when Thomas grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "How about you ride me?" Thomas whispered. Newt liked the idea and nodded.

Newt lowered himself on Thomas and he felt his ass hurt.

"You okay?" Thomas asked, flustered and moaning.

"Yeah." Newt panted and went down on Thomas' dick. After a few slow thrusts, the pain disappeared and he felt extremely good. He furiously started grinding on Thomas.

"N-Newt." Thomas moaned as he held Newt's hips, steadying the blonde. Newt's grinding was messy, feeling too good to care. Newt picked up his pace and both of them was bouncing up and down from the force. Both of then kept on moaning and screaming for the other.

"Tommy, I'm gonna cum!" Newt warned. Then in one swift move, Newt was the one lying in the couch with Thomas on top of him. Newt screamed when Thomas thrusted faster and harder on him and it made the blonde lose control. He came down hard and arched his back. Writhing in pleasure as Thomas kept going.

"NEWT!" Thomas screamed and in one desperate final thrust, he came inside Newt. Thomas writhed in pleasure and slowed his thrusts, riding out his orgasm. He then dropped his body on Newt, both panting very hard.

" **That's five.** " Thomas breathlessly said.

"You okay?" Thomas asked, cuddling Newt. They were fully clothed now and went back to Newt's bed. They were both spent and desperately sleepy.

"Yeah. A little sore but I know it won't be good tomorrow." Newt chuckled in Thomas' chest.

"How long were we doing it?" Thomas asked, kissing Newt's head.

"Hour and a half." Newt laughed.

"Wow."

"You were amazing."

"Give yourself credit too. After all those orgasms, I swore I expected that I was just gonna jerk off." Thomas laughed and pulled the blonde closer. He felt the blonde yawn and chuckled in response. They fell silent and Thomas just hummed Newt to sleep.

"I love you." Newt said sleepily and nestled into Thomas happily. Thomas looked at the blonde and noticed he was already asleep. Thomas just smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you too." Thomas said, not even caring if Newt heard that because he was not even sure if Newt was still awake when he told Thomas he loved him. Thomas just wanted to say it out loud. After a few minutes, he drifted off too.


	11. Parents

Thomas was suddenly woken by a faint knock on the door. Feeling more tired from the night before, he ignored it and cuddled the sleeping blonde closer. Thomas smiled when Newt turned around and hid his face into his chest. Thomas knew he would get addicted to this at one point. Newt beside him, sleeping peacefully is what he needed. It was both warm and fuzzy and he might go crazy if this never happens again. Thomas always wondered how everything between Newt and him came from hot and heavy to sappy and loving. Don't get him wrong, it's still hot as hell between them but there's more meaning to it now. Not just a constant hook-up for release. Well, at least it felt like that for Thomas.

"Well, aren't you boys cute." Thomas' eyes shot open when he heard a female voice interrupt their sleeping session. Mrs. Isaacs was there by the door, crossing her arms and smirking at the two boys. "I guess Newt is feeling better now?"

Thomas took his hold off of Newt and stared at the lady, shocked and embarrassed. He was about to exit the bed when an arm wrapped around him and pushed him back to the bed.

"Go away, mom." Newt cooed and snuggled Thomas like an affectionate cat. Mrs. Isaacs just chuckled.

"Well, you boys better be up by the next hour. You have school and I won't tolerate you being late." Mrs. Isaacs announced, giving Thomas a knowing look.

"Mmm. My ass hurts." Newt spitted out and Thomas' eyes widened and he was sure different kinds of red was splashed across his face. NEWT DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO WITH HIS MOTHER ON THE SAME ROOM! That was such a clear reference that they had sex last night! Wait, did they clean after the did it in Newt's parent's room? OH MY GOD! DID THEY?!

"Well, that's what you get for being in bed all day yesterday." Mrs. Isaacs scolded, "One hour." She reminded and closed the door, leaving Thomas flustered.

Thomas looked at the blonde under him and stared at him in disbelief.

"Stop staring, Tommy." Newt cooed and kissed the boy above him. Thomas groaned and wanted to push the blonde off him but Newt was persistent and Thomas was only human. Thomas returned the kiss as Newt wrapped his hands around Thomas' nape.

"Good morning." Newt whispered against Thomas lips and the brunette couldn't help but to grin.

"Good morning to you too." Thomas whispered back and pecked Newt on the lips before the blonde slid back to his chest and started doodling on his stomach with his fingers. Silence filled the room for awhile before Thomas gathered enough sense to talk.

"You just can't say things like that, you know." Thomas said and looked down at the blonde.

"My ass _does_ hurt." Newt chuckled and hugged the brunette, "I'm afraid I won't be able to sit down, thank you very much."

"It was your Mother!" Thomas announced. He really should be feeling exasperated right now but his daze prevented him to do so. Not when this moment right now was so perfect.

"Shut it, Tommy. She likes you. Don't worry." Newt whispered and yawned. Thomas wrapped his arms around the blonde again and hummed. This boy. This would be the death of him one day.

"What are you doing?" Brenda asked when Newt stayed standing up in an awkward position when they arrived at the canteen. Thomas laughed as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist to comfort him. Newt had trouble the whole day about sitting down and it was kind of hilarious. _Kind of._

 _"Yeah. Sit your ass down."_ Minho called, taking a bite of his pizza. Thomas turned to Newt and Newt gave him a worried look. God, it must be really painful. Thomas' smile faded and turned to his friends and excused themselves from the group. Thomas led Newt outside, slowly guiding the limping blonde. Thomas can't help but grin.

"Stop bloody smiling or I swear to God I'll cut you." Newt whispered when they finally got to the exit. Thomas just chuckled and led them to his car. Newt gave Thomas a confused look before the brunette leaned in and pecked the blonde on the lips.

"Mine or yours?" Thomas asked. He suddenly laughed when Newt gave him a distressed look. Thomas can't get over how cute and adorable this blonde was. It was enough to drive him crazy. "We are not doing _the do._ No worries! I just meant where would you like to rest."

"Are you making me skip class?" Newt smirked and wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and leaned closer, a smile plastered all over his face.

"Yeah. My baby's hurt and he'll need taking care of." Thomas played along, leaning in to kiss the blonde but noticed how Newt bit his lip as if rejecting the kiss. "What's wrong?" Thomas asked, putting his hands on Newt's hips.

"Nothing." Newt smiled and dived right in, taking Thomas lips with his. "It's just... I've never been pet named before."

"Hey, I've called you something before."

"That was during sex so it doesn't count!" Newt chuckled and wrapped Thomas into an embrace.

"Shit."

"What?"

"You are just so adorable."

"Shank."

Thomas opened the door for Newt and in no time, they were taking off. Thomas held Newt's hand when it was not on the steering wheel and Newt smiled at the brunette. They decided to go to Thomas' house since they already spent the night at Newt's.

As they arrived, Thomas opened the door and let Newt enter first. When he closed the door, he grabbed the blonde by the waist and kissed him thoroughly. The blonde chuckled in the kiss.

"Damn, Tommy." Newt said against Thomas lips and the brunette just took the blonde's nape and pushed him to his lips again. The kiss was slow and passionate. Thomas took his time to fully explore the blonde since they ditched school.

"Thomas?" Thomas pulled back from the kiss and sighed.

"Go away, Sonya." He called and dived into Newt's lips again, only to be avoided by the blonde. "What?" He asked as he felt Newt stiffen.

"Y-Your-" Newt gulped and Thomas turned around only to see his mother, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"M-Mom!" Thomas said, letting go of Newt's head and turned to his mother who was frozen in shock. Thomas thought if they slipped slowly, his mother won't even realize they've gone but she moved suddenly.

"You staying for dinner, Thomas' friend?" Thomas' mother asked with a smile and in a normal voice. Thomas and Newt looked at each other in suspicion, trying to understand the situation.

"Um." Newt coughed and stretched his arms for Thomas' mom to shake. "I'm Newt, Thomas', um, friend." He looked at Thomas who gave him a quick nod.

"Nice to meet you, Newt." She shook the blonde's arm softly and pulled away, smiling at the two of them. "Just if you are planning to continue what you were doing, just um, do it upstairs." She awkwardly said, waving her hands and left them there dumbfounded.

Thomas shrugged and grabbed Newt upstairs quickly, closing the door behind them when they reached Thomas' room. Newt sat on the bed slowly, pain still radiating on his bottom (though not as much as he woke up). Thomas started pacing and Newt just chuckled.

"She knows." Thomas whispered as he skimmed his hand through his hair.

"Calm down, Tommy." Newt provided and patted the space next to the bed, inviting Thomas to sit which he did. Thomas shifted on his seat and looked at Newt while grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"I am now." Thomas smiled and settled into the touch, playing with Newt's hand like it was the most interesting thing in the knew he was into the blonde but not this much. Not when all he can think about was how he wanted to have the blonde all to himself. When did he get too sappy?

Thomas thought his future special other would be some girl with beautiful long dark hair, with piercing blue eyes or something but no, he was given this extremely hot and adorable boy, blonde, tall and handsome as hell and he did not complain one bit. This was life giving him the chance to be happy and he was not letting anything from taking that away from him.

"Lost in thought, Tommy?" Newt whispered which made Thomas jump slightly.

When he finally gathered himself, he smiled sweetly at the blonde and kissed him like it was the most natural thing in the world, and it was. Newt, in no time, kissed back but this time softly and sweetly. Thomas knew he would get addicted to this and he already is but the fact is, it's different every time. There was a difference and Thomas loved every single bit of it.

Moments later, Thomas had to pull back from the almost 10-minute make out session to grasp for air for real. He was panting already and they were just kissing. Newt smirked at the brunette and Thomas just slumped his body next to Newt on the bed, who was now comfortably lying on his back.

"I'm tired." Thomas announced, yawning and wrapping his arms around the blonde, snuggling him like a teddy bear. Newt just chuckled and caressed his hair lovingly.

"Sleep." Newt whispered as he kept massaging Thomas' head and the brunette can feel his eyes get heavier.

"Newt?" Thomas tried, not even sure what he's gonna say but he was sure he was not aware he was even gonna say with his being slowly being pulled into sleep.

"Yeah?" Newt croaked.

"I wove you." Thomas managed to say, before faltering at the last word and fell asleep.

"Tommy."

Thomas suddenly was pulled from the darkness when a familiar voice called to him. Thomas wiggled, feeling pressure on his hips, trying his best to make out what was happening.

"Tommy. C'mon. Your mom called us for dinner."

The voice said and when Thomas turned his head a little, he realized it was Newt calling him and apparently straddling him. Thomas smirked at the sight sleepily,

"This is a nice wake-up call." Thomas lamely said, voice cracking on him as he placed his hands on Newt's waist. The blonde chuckled, who immediately jumped off the bed, making Thomas groan in frustration.

"As much as I would like to be sexed up silly, your mom is expecting us in 10 minutes so, get your ass up and start getting ready." Thomas grudgingly sat up and Newt pulled him up by his arms, rubbing his eyes as he did so. Thomas groaned and looked at Newt who was still fully groomed.

"You did not sleep?" Thomas asked.

"Nope. Can't." Newt said, kissing Thomas on the cheek before pushing the brunette off the bed and leading him to the bathroom.

"Why?" Thomas said as he let Newt drag him to his own will.

"Was thinking..." Newt whispered, reluctant to go further than that. Thomas did not even try to pry.

After a few minutes of preparation, both of the boys were out the door and headed for the stairs. Before they were visible, Newt turned around and faced Thomas before kissing him soundly on the lips. Thomas was surprised at first but brought his hand up the the blonde's cheeks while kissing back.

"I love you too." The blonde said as he pulled from the kiss and rested his forehead into Thomas'. "What if they don't like me?" He added.

"I'll make them." Thomas said, grasping Newt's hand before continuing walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. Thomas felt Newt wanted to have his hand back but Thomas refused by squeezing his hands, reassuring the blonde that this was what he wanted.

They got to the kitchen, holding hands and basically leaning on each other, with Thomas' parents (yes, both of them) already on the table and staring at them with wide eyes.


	12. And Then There Were Four

Thomas was fidgeting on his seat, trying his very best not to hold Newt's hands on the table. They were sitting in silence for maybe about 10 minutes not and it was becoming unbearable. It would have been better if Sonya was here, she was a blabber mouth and her skills kept things from being awkward, but no, she just had to go out tonight.

He turned to Newt and he noticed the blonde was all hunched up and he was sporting a worried look on his face. 'Fuck it.' He thought and just grabbed the blonde's hands, squeezing it tightly.

Newt snapped his head and gave Thomas an alarming look, blushing in the process. Thomas just gave him a heartily chuckle and went to watch his parent's reaction.

"Well..." Thomas' mom started and it made him swallow hard, "A-Are you two... um." She was lost for words and compensated it with hand gestures.

"Yes. It's only still very knew. Not more than a week." Thomas said confidently, he wanted to applaud himself. Not that his parents were jerks, they were lovely people but they have a very traditional beliefs and Thomas thought him dating another boy would not fit in with them. Thomas studied his parents who kist gave him a nod.

"Does your parents know about this?" Thomas' dad asked directly at Newt. The blonde visibly stiffened and stuttered.

"Y-Yes, M-Mr. Edison." Newt bit his lip and he can feel the blonde's clammy hands.

"Excuse him. He's nervous." Thomas added and gave Newt a loving smile while rubbing the blonde's hand on the table.

"How did you two meet?" Thomas' mom asked, smiling at the two boys.

Thomas' blood ran cold. He can feel a huge lump on his throat and he can't speak. How was he gonna the them how they met? They screwed each other on the boy's locker room the minute they got the chance?! No! That would end this relationship immediately! He can't have that! Not when Newt was very perfect!

"Tommy helped me with an assignment and when I kept failing to understand the concept, he tutored me. And well..." Newt broke off and looked at Thomas fondly, "it went from there."

"Well, our boy is smart." Mr. Edison added and smiled happily. Were they easing up to this? Maybe they are but Thomas needed to keep his guard up. And he mentally noted himself to thank Newt for thinking on his feet.

"Tommy?" Mrs. Edison leaned on the table, "Tom here does not like that nickname. He does not even let us use it." She smiled and looked at Thomas knowingly. "Why is that?" She added.

"I-It's the accent, I s-suppose." He said, blushing creeping up to him. He never really told Newt about that. He never even corrected the blonde. It sounded natural and adoring when it came from the blonde. He turned to Newt who had a smug look on his face.

"Really, Tommy? You don't like that nickname?" He teased. Thomas chuckled sarcastically and turned to his mom again, who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up." He whispered to Newt, "It's a good thing I like you." Thomas added and the blonde just chuckled.

Thomas' mom leaned on her chair and looked at her husband earnestly. Thomas suddenly felt nervous. They did that when they finally made up their mind about something. Oh, God. This was it. Oh, God. He can't breathe.

"Thomas..." Mr. Edison started only for him to be interrupted by Thomas.

"Look, mom dad. I like him. So much. And I don't really care if you say that this is not normal. I've never felt this way before and I don't know what I'll do if you tear him away from me. Newt makes me smile and I can tell I make him smile too. Please. Please don't make me stay away from him. Please. I beg you." Thomas breathlessly rambled as he finished. He did not even realize he was squeezing Newt's hand pretty tightly.

"As I was saying..." Mr. Edison spoke after a few minutes of shock, eying Thomas in a weird way, "Me and your mom thinks that this, what you two have, is still very knew and we feel like it would be unfair for us to judge your relationship this early. So, we guys are off the hook for now." He smiled and Thomas then at Newt. The blonde sighed in relief and thanked Thomas' parents for understanding but Thomas was not having it. He was still eying them suspiciously.

"What do you want?" He said in a low voice, like challenging them.

"TOMMY!" Newt said, slapping Thomas' arm with his free hand. Thomas' parents looked at each other before chuckling.

"We just want you to bring him here for dinner every other week. You know, so we can keep tabs on you two. No biggie. Just 3 dinners and when everything seems well, we will not intrude anymore." She smiled fondly and turned to Newt, "I like you, Mr. I have never seem Tom this happy before." She whispered and stood up, grabbing the plates and ordering her husband to do the same. She dismissed the boys and they ran upstairs.

Thomas was still in shock. They took it well! Who would have thought. He entered his room first, still staring at nothing. When he heard the door close he faced Newt.

"Well, that went bloody-mmph" he was silenced when Thomas lunged toward him and kissed the air out of the blonde. Newt was surprised at first but kissed back after awhile. Thomas pulled back and grinned.

"I think I really do love you." He whispered against Newt's lips before kissing the blonde again.

"I love you too." Newt said when Thomas gave them room to breathe again. They both chuckled and went to bed, grabbing the things they needed to do after they texted their friends about what they missed that afternoon. Thomas sighed happily and got to work, keeping Newt close to him as possible.


	13. Sneaky

Thomas stretched out when he got tired from writing. He was able to finish his essay due for tomorrow. He glanced at the watch and noticed that 2 hours had gone by before he spaced out to his work. He looked around and realized Newt was still there. He was sound asleep and he looked adorable. Thomas smiled and got closer, sliding his hands through his boyfriend's hair, which was soft as hell. Wait, boyfriend? He felt his smile falter as he pondered on his thoughts. When did he even use that label before? He and Newt did not even had that conversation yet but the word fell naturally and it felt right. They should be boyfriends. Thomas wants Newt to be his boyfriend.

Thomas stoked the blonde's head a few times before he felt the blonde shiver. Thomas thought he was cold so he proceeded to wake the blonde up.

"Hey, Newt." He whispered, shaking him lightly. Careful not to jolt the blonde awake. Newt shrugged and Thomas can see the blush forming on the blonde's cheeks.

"Tommy." Newt whispered. Thomas chuckled, how on earth was he able to snatch this adorable puppy?

The moment became less adorable though when Newt moaned a little. Thomas was take back a little. Newt moved a little bit more and soon was on stomach.

"Tommy." He whimpered again. Thomas realized what was happening when Newt started grinding his hips on the bed.

HOLY SHIT, NEWT WAS HAVING A WET DREAM.

Thomas suddenly felt hot all over. Newt's soft grinding turning him on little by little and those soft moans coming from the blonde was not helping his case. Newt was squirming in his sleep and Thomas can't help but breathe in deep.

"T-Tommy... Y-You tease..." Newt suddenly whispered when Thomas removed his hands from the blonde's head. How was he suppose not to find this arousing? Newt was asleep and it was creepy as hell but he's already half-hard.

Thomas' right hand suddenly sneaked it's way to his growing crotch, palming it softly. Hearing Newt whimper and moan in his sleep with Thomas in his dreams was enough to cause the brunette to pant.

Holy mother load.

Thomas ripped his pants open and took his dick into his hands and slowly stroked it, watching Newt as the blonde continued to moan and squirm on the bed, grinding his hips. He would wake Newt up and plow him right here and then, but the fact that his parents were probably in their room, which was right next to Thomas', was not an ideal situation for both of them to be screaming in pleasure so he'd have to settle for jerking himself off.

Thomas watched the blonde as he was grinding faster in the bed, calling out Thomas' name in a slight whisper.

"Harder... P-Please..." Newt squirmed and Thomas' self-control was weakening and he knew he must hurry and catch his release before he's tempted to to wake the dreaming blonde and fuck him hard.

Thomas' speed picked up and he closed his eyes as he felt pleasure all over his body. The speed was relentless and with each passing stroke, his dick vibrated with pleasure. He panted and he wanted to scream but reduced himself to biting the inside of his cheeks. After some rigorous strokes and shameful calling of Newt's name, he can feel his release coming. Closer and approaching fast. He was basically lost in the feeling that he hadn't even notice that the bed was bouncing too. He did not care. He was too close. Dangerously close.

He can feel it and he can almost taste the explosive pleasure as his hips bucked forward so he decided to open his eyes and look at Newt again before he released. As he did, he was met with a pair of dilated pupils staring into him with the most lustful smile he had ever seen.

SHIT, NEWT WAS AWAKE!

Thomas scrabbled to his feet, orgasm forgotten, trying to place his painfully hard crotch back in his pants as he struggled to button it up again. He felt his cheeks heat up as he faced the lying blonde who was staring at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. He was embarrassed. How would he explain himself? 'Sorry, Newt. I guess I just liked masturbating while watching you dead asleep.'

"I - um - I don't - shit." Thomas stuttered, scratching the back of his head. "H-How long were you - um?"

"Long enough." Newt smirked at him. Thomas felt like an idiot! How was he suppose to look at Newt now? Thomas was lost for words.

"Why d-did you.."

"You were beating your meat pretty hard, Tommy. The bed shook." Newt smiled at him, shifting so that he was laying down on his back. Thomas looked at Newt but immediately noticed the large bulge in Newt's pants. Thomas' breathing hitched as the blonde's pants twitched. He averted his gaze back to the blonde's face and saw him with a smug look in his face.

"You looked pretty hot." Newt added, closing his eyes, hands slowly roaming around his own body. Thomas stood there dumbfounded.

"Stroking yourself." Newt said, mouth wide open as he dragged his hands all over his chest, hips grinding down on the bed, searching for some friction where he needed it the most. Thomas found it extremely arousing.

"Thinking of me as beads of precum leaks out from each pass of your hand." Newt moaned as his hands found his nipple. Thomas bit his lip as he trembled with lust and want.

"You were fucking me very hard, Tommy." Newt stated, obviously still in the daze of his self-pleasure. Thomas can't help but look at the blonde. Fuck, it was so hot.

"Wh-What?" Thomas croaked out, mentally slapping himself for sounding too eager and frustrated, his throbbing dick painfully hard in the confines of his jeans.

"In my dream." Newt explained, arching his back as his other hand found it's way to his crotch, palming himself slowly. "You were pounding into me." Newt panted. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at an extremely turned on Thomas.

"And I want that now." Newt whispered, opening his jeans and sliding his hands down. "I want you to fuck me right now, Tommy. Rough and hard."

Just like some kind of mind-control, Thomas walked slowly to the blonde, relishing the sight on Newt pleasuring himself. As Thomas got closer, Newt immediately sat on the bed, wrapping his legs around Thomas' waist, bringing him down to the bed so that Thomas was on top him. Newt breathed into Thomas' neck before he brought his lips to the Thomas' ears.

"Fuck me hard." He licked Thomas' earlobe, "Fuck me good." He added before taking Thomas' lips into his.

Thomas did not even hesitate to grind their hips together. He needed the contact, hell, craved it even. Newt was deliciously aroused and so was he. Thomas panted into the kiss as the need to get off was too overwhelming. Newt wrapped his arms around the brunette and pulled him closer to the kiss. It was sloppy, messy, all teeth and tongue, and it was just so fucking hot.

Kissing Newt was just so fucking hot.

"Newt..." Thomas started but only to be cut off by Newt's lips once again. Thomas was not complaining though but he needed to tell him something before the grinding of their hips made his mind hazy.

"Newt..." Thomas tried again, well, more like panted.

"What?" Newt asked in exasperation as he bought his lips to Thomas' neck. Thomas groaned before he was able to speak again.

"M-My - shit - parents a-are in th-their room." Thomas moaned out, feeling Newt's tongue graze over the slowly forming hickeys.

"And?" Newt asked, playfulness replaced the annoyed sound.

"They'll hear u-us." Thomas bucked his hips harder as he felt Newt's hand roam around his chest which made the blonde throw his head back.

"Let them." Newt whispered.

"Newt." Thomas squirmed, closing his eyes as the pleasure was increasingly getting painful. Painful because he needed more.

"Fine." Newt said, pushing Thomas off him. The brunette suddenly felt worried because he must have said something only to be rebutted when Newt took his shirt off and proceeded with helping Thomas unbutton his jeans. "You'll just have to find a way to not make me scream while pounding hard into me. And trust me when I say that that won't be easy because I will be screaming." Newt smirked at Thomas as he successfully opened the brunette's jeans and palmed him through his boxers.

Thomas threw his head back as Newt stroked him. Pants and boxers finally off, Newt stroked Thomas, kissing the head when the time felt right. Thomas was a panting mess. He need Newt to swallow him, not kissing him where it mattered. He tugged at Newt's hair and the blonde refused.

"Promise me you'll give it to me hard and I'll give you a blowjob." Newt challenged Thomas. Thomas wanted that blowjob but that would mean he would have to fuck Newt pretty hard, not that he has a problem with it but that would also mean Newt would be screaming from the top of his lungs.

"Newt... They'll hear us." Thomas said, thrusting his hips towards Newt's hand.

"Then I guess you'll just have to settle for a handjob." Newt said, slowly stroking Thomas. Thomas groaned, Newt was torturing him. The pace was agonizingly slow. Thomas wanted to cry.

"Faster, please." Thomas pleaded. He can feel his knees weaken and he almost lost his balance but he kept standing.

Then, life happened. Thomas heard a knock on his door. He suddenly felt panic in his chest. THE DOOR WAS NOT EVEN LOCKED! FUCK!

Thomas looked at Newt but the blonde only had an evil smirk.

"Thomas? Do you guys want anything to eat? You guys have been cooped up in there in a long time." Thomas' mom asked.

"We're fi- UGH!" Thomas started but suddenly felt a warm mouth enveloping his length. Newt was sucking pretty hard and bobbing his head up and down relentlessly. Thomas looked down in disbelief and then back at the door which was a danger zone as of now.

"Thomas?" Thomas' mom asked again. Thomas wanted to reply immediately but the searing pleasure was rendering him speechless and unable to think straight.

"W-Were fine!"

"Are you sure, honey? What about Newt?"

Thomas looked down at the blonde and it was one of the hottest thing he had ever seen. Newt slaving over his dick, sucking him like it was the last piece of candy in the candy store.

"H-He's got his mouth full." Thomas grinned but was replaced by scrunch in his face as the blonde proceeded to deep-throat him, humming in the process. Thomas' knees was so close to giving in.

"Okay. Just let me know if you guys need anything. No funny business, yeah?"

Oh God.

"Yeah, mom!" Thomas screamed. Thank god, it wasn't a scream of pleasure. Although he was not getting deprivation of that. Newt kept sucking and slobbering all over his cock. Thomas heard the door from the other room close and he sighed in relief. At the same time, Newt took his mouth off of Thomas' cock with a loud pop.

"You handled that pretty well, Tommy." He smirked, wiping his mouth with his arm. Thomas wanted to kiss that smirk off the blonde's face and so he did. He threw himself over Newt and took the blonde's lips in his, lying on the bed.

"I'll fuck you hard and rough if you promise to keep it down." Thomas whispered against Newt's neck. Newt was a moaning mess but not loud enough for them to be heard.

Newt opened his mouth to respond but Thomas' tongue was faster. Thomas ravaged Newt's mouth like there was a secret prize in there. Newt groaned in the kiss and brought his arms around the brunette's neck, tugging at his hair. Thomas grinded their hips together, feeling each other's hard dicks. Before Thomas knew it, their kiss broke when Newt took Thomas' shirt off.

"Eager?" Thomas smirked at the blushing blonde under him and placed his hands on the blonde's chest.

"Shut up." Newt whispered as he slid his hands from Thomas' neck to his chest then to the brunette's pants. Newt licked his lips as he opened the button and slowly dragged the zipper down.

Thomas thought Newt looked so hot like this. He stoop up immediately and basically ripped his pants and boxers off, dick already leaking. Soon enough, Newt's pants and boxers were off too. Thomas took Newt's hip and flipped him over so that the blonde was on all fours. Newt whined as Thomas pressed his dick on Newt's ass and grinded.

"You like this, huh?" Thomas said in a hoarse voice, God, he was so turned on right now. Newt just moaned and threw his head back and he pressed his ass more into Thomas. Thomas smirked and grabbed the lube he had on his drawer.

"You want me inside you?" Thomas asked as he squirted some lube in his hands and stroked his painfully hard dick.

"Mmm." Newt nodded and just looked behind and saw Thomas stoking himself.

"What part of me?" Thomas challenged, looking straight at Newt's eyes when he was stroking himself. He was incredibly arousing seeing Newt's eyes glued to Thomas' dick while he's stroking himself. When Thomas got not reply he slapped Newt's ass hard which made the blonde groan in pleasure rather than pain.

"YOUR COCK!" Newt screamed. Thomas dropped on Newt and covered the blonde's mouth with his hands.

"Good boy." Thomas whispered against Newt's ear. With his other hand, he lined his dick with Newt's hole. "You want it hard? I'll give it to you."

Then, without prepping Newt, Thomas drove his dick inside Newt hard. Newt squirmed and screamed, eyes pooling with tears. Thomas pounded into him roughly. He was not slow, he just fucked Newt like he wanted.

Newt screamed and begged Thomas to slow down but the hands over his mouth made his pleas to sound muffled. Thomas sucked on Newt's neck as he continued to plow Newt, hips thrusting with power and the sound around them was skin slapping against each other.

Thomas grunted into Newt's ear and the blonde was panting heavily. Thomas lost his sense of rhythm and just continued thrusting into Newt messily. Before he knew it, Newt's ass was contracting and his thrusts slowed because of the increased tightness. Newt screamed into Thomas' hand and dropped on the bed, panting heavily. With Thomas' free hand, he grabbed Newt's dick and it was wet with cum.

"You came." Thomas smirked, not stopping his thrust. Newt squirmed under him, still unresponsive from the orgasm.

After some more thrusting, Thomas grunted as his release came. He shook as he cummed inside Newt. He dropped on top of Newt and kissed the blonde's back as he panted. Newt squirmed when Thomas pulled out.

Thomas grabbed a towel and wiped Newt's legs, which had cum running down from his ass to his leg. Thomas turned Newt around and wiped the blonde's stomach which was messed with his cum too.

"I gotta change the beddings." Thomas said with a smile as he dropped down next to Newt.

"Later, I don't think my legs work yet." Newt whispered as he moved and nestled his head into Thomas' chest and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.

"I think we should dress first before falling asleep." Thomas announced as he kissed the blonde's hair and stood up. Newt groaned and sat up the bed, his hair all messed up.

When the clothes were back on, Thomas laid beside Newt and took the blonde in his arms, cuddling each other.


	14. Fifth Buddy

"Where are we going?" Newt asked as he flailed his arms around. Thomas had his hands around Newt's eyes to cover them and pushed the blonde.

The past 2 months of dating was amazing. Thomas and Newt was inseparable and Thomas thought that his attraction to the blonde could not get any bigger but he was proven to be wrong when he spent most of his time with the blonde. Newt would sometimes dodge Thomas' flirting but he was sure Newt liked it based on how the blonde would get flustered.

Thomas loved Newt, he knew that much. He knew it was still too early and everybody kept telling him that it was not love, just a huge attraction. Thomas refused to believe that. He was sure he was in love. He would take a bullet for Newt and it was crazy, he should not feel like this but he does. He just hopes that Newt felt the same with him.

His sex life was amazing too. Wait, no. Amazing would not even cover it! Newt was up for it every time Thomas initiated something and he was happy to oblige when Newt wanted to have sexy times with him too. It was hot and breath-taking. Newt was sexy as hell and Thomas loved the sounds the blonde makes when they do the do.

There was this one time where they were celebrating Newt's aunts birthday, she was pretty with blonde hair much like Newt (only Newt was prettier). Newt had been fidgety that night and Thomas knew exactly why. They weren't able to have sex for 2 weeks that time because of the pressures of finals that would determine if they get to be seniors next year was getting to them and they had to study their asses off. There was kissing and grinding sometimes when they got bored but that was just that. All foreplay and no actual act. Newt grabbed Thomas' wrist and led him to the bathroom. Thomas was surprised at first but his clothes came off too. They didn't take that long because both of them were pretty on edge lately but the persistent knocks of people who really wanted to pee motivated them to chase their release faster. Thomas smiled at the memory like an idiot.

"You'll see!" Thomas answered excitedly as he positioned Newt right where he wanted him to.

Thomas and Newt was dating but never really had any label to their relationship. They were 'dating,' not 'boyfriends.' But today, Thomas decided to change that.

"Bloody hell, Tommy. If this is one of your-" Newt started before Thomas took his hand off Newt's eyes. Newt squinted his eyes and Thomas prayed to the heaven's above that the blonde was just adjusting his eyes and not scowling in disgust.

"T-Tommy..." Newt whispered when his scrunched up face was replaced by a surprised one.

Thomas smiled in excitement. Minho was holding the cake (chocolate, just how Newt liked it.) Sonya and Brenda, with huge smiles on their faces, was holding up the sign that said:

"Hi, Newt. I love you. So, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Thomas thought it was kind of over the top but Newt was his first real relationship and he wanted to go all the way. They had sex the minute they saw each other, for crying out loud!

Newt was silent for a moment. Thomas began to worry and interpreted the silence as a rejection. Well, that was until Newt faced Thomas and basically threw himself on the brunette, taking his lips against each other. Thomas moaned and smiled in the kiss as their friends erupted in cheers and whoops.

"I love you, you immense oddball." Newt whispered against Thomas' lips.

"Is that a yes?" Thomas teased, hands skimming over the blonde's hips.

"Fuck yes!" Newt screamed, "I want you to be my boyfriend!"

"Good that." Thomas grinned and kissed the blonde again. Kissing Newt was one of the many things he looked up for in his day. The blonde had this effect on him. It was strange but it was good kind of strange. It annoyed his friends sometimes how they make heart eyes when the couple were together but they couldn't care less.

Thomas was sprawled all over the bed while Newt was studying for his chem test tomorrow because their teacher handed then the wrong test questionnaire on their finals. They were suppose to be celebrating summer, not studying all over again. Thomas looked at Newt with an intrigued stare. It amazed Thomas how studious the blonde was when he was being serious. Most of the time, Newt did not even have to study because he was just that smart but the blonde would freak out over things easily if it gets to him. Like what happened this week, the first three days of their official label as boyfriends were going pretty great, that was until Newt almost stopped talking to Thomas again. They were still together all the time but the moments of talking always gets blocked by something the blonde wants to do. From studying to sex, there was always something.

"Hey, boyfie?" Thomas whispered, twirling his fingers on Newt's hair.

"Kind of busy, Thomas." Newt deadpanned. Thomas suddenly felt a pang of hurt in his chest. Newt never called him Thomas anymore unless Thomas was truly being annoying or if something was truly wrong.

"O-Okay." Thomas stopped touching the blonde and turned on the other side of the bed, pouting like a child before he heard a loud sigh and a slight dip on the bed.

"Sorry, Tommy." Newt whispered as he hugged the brunette from the back and kissed him on the neck. Thomas had to fight the moan threatening to escape his lips. "It's this test. It's driving me crazy."

Thomas shook his head. "That's not it." He snapped, shifting his position to stare at Newt directly on the eyes. "There's something bothering you otherwise you would have not stopped talking to me." Thomas knew his hunch was right when the blonde looked guilty and stuttered. "What's happening?"

Newt bit his lip and got of the bed before grabbing his book again and started writing. Thomas sighed and sat up. "Talk to me. Please."

Thomas got no answer. He knew Newt was still not used about the thought of having someone. He can feel it at times when Newt gets too uncomfortable but it was getting better. He swore it was getting better. "Are you having second thoughts?" He whispered, afraid of the answer.

Newt froze and dropped his pen, "What?"

"About us. Are you already having second..."

"Tommy, no!" Newt stood up and wrapped his arms around the brunette, kissing his cheeks lightly, "I love you, remember?"

"Then what is bothering you?" Thomas pushed, if Newt was not having second thoughts about them then what was it?

"It-It's complicated." Newt stuttered. Thomas looked at him and he found Newt' expression laced with guilt and disgust. Was it because of Thomas?

"Don't you want us to be b-boyfriends because I-I can do dating. Anything, N-Newt." Thomas lied, being able to call Newt his boyfriend was the greatest thing that ever happened in his life and for that to be taken away was soul-crushingly displeasing.

"No! You are my boyfriend and that will never change!" Newt yelled at him and stood up, fingers tangled on his hair.

Thomas waited for the blonde to speak. He did not want to make the situation worse than it is.

"Remember what I told you a month ago after, you know, doing it in my mother's car?" Newt casually said while pacing. Thomas blushed at the memory.  
They borrowed Mrs. Isaacs car to get to the place where Thomas' car was towed but Newt and Thomas were super horny at that time and they ended up pulling over a dark ally and immediately clothes were being ripped off. The amount of sex they were having was unimaginable, like 4 times a week normally or even everyday. Sometimes twice or thrice a day. It was crazy but at the same time felt too good to stop. Newt was sexy as hell and Thomas did not have the power to say no.

"TOMMY! STOP RELIVING OUR SEXY TIMES!" Newt yelled and it shook Thomas out of his trance.

"Y-Yeah. Your p-past lovers, right?" Thomas croaked out, slapping himself mentally for outing himself of imagining their dalliances.

"Remember Gally?" Newt whispered, almost in a tone of not being sure of he wants to tell Thomas.

Gally. Thomas loathed that name. Gally was Newt's 5th sexbuddy. Based from Newt's story, the guy was sadistic as hell. Newt would sometimes flinch when reliving the stories. He despised imagining Newt with a cut on the lip and a bleeding butt because of how rough Gally was. Oddly, Newt kept coming back because during the performance, Newt only wanted more and the pain was only after the sex. Gally gave Newt time to heal but the bruises and cuts were back after it was just healed. It went on for about 3 months before Gally was forced to move by his parents because of his failing grade.

"Yeah. That sadistic prick that almost killed you?" Thomas said, protectiveness over his voice. What? He was very fond of Newt.

"Well," Newt stopped pacing and looked directly at Thomas, "He's back in town."

Thomas jaw dropped on the floor. Gally can't be. No. No. No. No. He can't just walk back into Newt's life. He can't have that. Thomas already met Aris, Newt's 2nd sexbuddy, and he was still hung up on Newt. If that scrawny kid was still very fond of Newt how could Gally not? Oh no, he can't have that. Newt was his now and there's no way Gally will be able to lay a finger on Newt. His Newt. His only.


	15. Public Service

"This is a stupid idea." Thomas grumbled as he squeezed Newt's hand in his. They were currently sitting in a restaurant, a fancy one at that, with him fidgeting every second.

"Relax, Tommy." Newt assured him. Well, tried. Thomas just gave his boyfriend a weak smile. He was doing this for Newt and not for that Gally guy. Ugh, he hated him so much. Why was Newt even considering taking the bastard's offer? Thomas was sure the prick knew it was his only move to meet Newt again. "He's not a bad guy. I know I speak to him like he is like that but he's just really kinky. He's nice. Trust me."

"I do trust you." Thomas kissed Newt's cheek before pecking him in the lips, "It's the Gally guy I don't trust."

Newt just chuckled at him most likely because they were in a public place where everyone was not yet accustomed to a gay relationship and Thomas did not give a crap about showing public display of affection. It always made Newt adorable when he chuckled like that and Thomas can't help but smile stupidly at him.

After Newt told Thomas about Gally being back on town, which was a week ago, the two had been texting back and forth. It did not worry Thomas though because Newt told him that it was just catching up texts, nothing too serious. The time Gally asked about Newt's love life though, that was when Thomas felt a hint of jealousy. Well, he always felt jealous when Newt managed to notice Gally when they were on a date or watching a movie but he did not say anything because the last thing Thomas wanted was to give Newt a reason to slowly go back to Gally. Just. No.

Then, the stupid shank told Newt that he wanted to meet Thomas. Of course, Thomas said no. A hundred times. A MILLION TIMES. The mere thought of seeing Gally personally and trying to imagine Newt with bruises all over his body was enough for him to start punching a wall. He was so stubborn that Newt had to use sex to get him to agree on meeting the guy. Thomas tried to resist. He really did, but the sight of Newt moaning and riding him deliciously slow was too much for his brain to comprehend. So now, here they were, waiting for Gally (who was 30 minutes late).

"Stop fidgeting!" Newt yelled/whispered which made Thomas drop the fork he was absentmindedly playing with.

"Sor-"

"He's here!" Newt stood up so fast that he needed to do a double take to make sure if the movement was real or not. Newt had a grin on his face and Thomas looked at the position to where the blonde's eyes fixated.

Gally, or so he thought based on how Newt described his eyebrows, wore a dark blue long sleeve, a pair of tight-fitting black jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Thomas hated to admit it but Gally looked good. He had styled his hair to perfection, strikes of dirty blonde hair sticking out strategically to the sides. He was built like Minho but he was not quite sure. Gally craned his head to find the couple and when he did, he sprinted to them.

'Good. At least he acknowledged the fact that he was late.' Thomas thought.

"Newt!" Gally breathlessly said as he took Newt for a hug. Let's just say that the gesture did not make Thomas' nostrils flare.

"Gally!" Newt patted the boy's back and chuckled, "It's so nice to see you again!"

Gally pulled back first as he continued to smile at Newt. God, what a flirt. Thomas was already bubbling inside and Gally's not-so-subtle smile at Newt was not helping. Worst of all, Newt seemed oblivious.

"This is Thomas." Newt's touch broke Thomas' death glare towards Gally and immediately put on his best 'I'm the boyfriend and your nothing' smile. "My boyfriend." Thomas beamed at how Newt said it. It was soft and filled with fondness

'Yep. He loves me.' Thomas thought.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Gally offered his hand, giving Thomas a knowing smirk. Hesitantly, Thomas took the hand and shook it. "I see you've tamed the lion."

"I guess he really needed a good master." Thomas smirked back but it only got him a slap on the head.

Newt squinted his eyes at him and Thomas just shrugged. Gally chuckled and sat in front of them.

After deciding what to eat, they ordered and waited for the food. Thomas was just staring at Gally suspiciously when the other two made small talk. The shank was flirting with Newt. He can tell. It irked and disturbed him. If he was really flirting, then the guy had major issues on personal space.

"Isn't that right, Tommy?" Newt suddenly craned his head towards the spacing out brunette. Newt slapped him that made Thomas jump.

"What?"

"Never mind." Newt waved his hand at Thomas and focused on Gally again, "Sorry. He space out sometimes. He's adorable like that." Newt said as he squeezed Thomas' thigh.

"I'm sure he is." Gally said, taking a sip of his water, "You're more adorable though." He smirked at Newt. Thomas' ears were probably red from wanting to go all crazy and punch Gally right now.

"So, Thomas." The dirty blonde eyed Thomas and leaned on the table, "How'd you meet Newt?"

"We fucked."

"TOMMY!"

After that unprecedented and explicit remark, Thomas was forbidden to speak again. Gally and Newt continued their small talk, sharing a laugh here and there. It was comfortable because Gally finally turned down his flirting with Newt.

The two were laughing then he heard his name being called.

"Where did Newt take you, Thomas?" Gally asked, taking a bite from his steak.

"Um..." He turned to Newt for reassurance and when the blonde did not flinch, he continued, "The boy's locker room." He whispered. He was not ashamed of what they did (because it was so hot!) but he was more ashamed because they were talking about sex in an oh so public place. What surprised him was the fact that Gally knew that Newt was the one who made the first move. Maybe that was how the blonde's adventures always start? He did not know.

"Wow!" Gally nodded, "All the way?" Gally added. Wow, the boy's streak for lack of personal space is getting higher and higher.

"Um. Yeah." Thomas answered awkwardly until he felt Newt's hand on his thigh. Thomas looked up to him and Newt just had an innocent smile on.

"He must've really liked you!" Gally leaned on his chair, grinning at Thomas. "Our first time, he sucked me off in one of the classrooms."

Thomas was about to make a remark about sharing his sexual adventures with Newt without any type of consent that it was okay until he felt Newt's hand caressing his thigh ever so slowly that what came out was just a pathetic sigh.

"Well, I really fancied Thomas here." Newt looked at Thomas and flashed him his biggest smile. Thomas was just flabbergasted by Newt's ability to be doing things to him while seemingly acting like nothing is happening. Shit, it was hot.

"So, when have you guys started dating?" Gally asked, not really picking who he asked it to so Thomas decided to speak before he blushed.

"2 months ago. We became official a week ag..." Thomas chocked on the last word when Newt started working his way up to Thomas' upper thigh.

"You okay, Thomas?" Gally asked, genuine worry on his face, "Do you need water?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine." Thomas panted as Newt was massaging his hip now, very close to his semi.

"Okay, buddy." Gally smiled and turned to Newt. "When did you realized you loved the shank?" Thomas would have reacted at the name but Newt's hand was occupying his train of thought and all he was thinking was how close Newt was on where Thomas needed it the most.

"It just came along, I guess." Newt said in a subtle voice. How was he doing this? Here the blonde was seducing Thomas publicly (it is working, by the way) yet still maintain good posture and attitude. It's like horny Newt and proper Newt were not the same person but only in the same body.

"It was hard at first," the blonde continued and Thomas gasped when Newt took his hard on and palmed him through his jeans. Thomas' lips were quivering by how much he wanted to moan and squirm in pleasure but he can't. Not in a public place like this. All he can do was curl his toes and pray to the heavens that he does not come right there.

"I mean it took a lot of stroking my ego," Thomas basically wanted to cry when Newt's palm curled around Thomas' bulge and started stroking him slowly. He bit his lip because he was very close to groaning.

The fact is, he can stop this. He can move away from Newt and make the devilishly teasing blonde stop his actions but he can't. He wanted to move but the thought of not feeling Newt's hand against his hard on was so unpleasant and revolting, so he stayed. Against his better judgement, he stayed.

Thomas legs was wide spread apart now as Newt and Gally kept talking. Thomas tried to listen in on the conversation but how could he? Newt's stroking was getting faster and he was so so close.

"N-Newt..." Thomas closed his eyes for an little while the feeling of pleasure washed over him. He needed the blonde to go faster.

"Yes, Tommy?" Newt turned to him and so did Gally. And that was when it all went to hell, when Gally asked Thomas what was wrong, Newt's handjob picked up it's pace. Thomas had to shift in his seat a couple of times because of the stimulation. Newt was using his wrist that's why his shoulder was not moving. He was skilled like that.

"Tommy?" Newt asked, a knowing smile on his face. Teasing fucker.

Thomas turned to Gally when the boy noticed how red Thomas' face had become. Before Thomas can even mutter an answer (or a pathetic mewl), he felt the burning pool in his groin, he was about to come.

Thomas leaned in on Newt and lied his head on the blonde's shoulders, bucking his hips up to Newt's movements.

"Tommy? You okay?" Newt asked loudly. Thomas swore he heard a hint of a laugh there.

"Arghhh!" Thomas groaned loudly when it hit him. Waves and waves of pleasure overtook his body and his ability to be discreet vanished. Newt made Thomas ride out his orgasm and Thomas lied his head heavily on Newt's shoulders as he was basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, forgetting that they were in a public restaurant and having dinner with one of Newt's friend. Thank god for the table.

"Maybe Thomas' feeling under the weather?" Thomas heard Gally said, "Let's call it a night."

"Right." Newt agreed and then his hands were off of Thomas, "I need to go to the bathroom. My hands feel sticky."

Thomas just groaned. Damn his cocky boyfriend.

Newt made his was to the bathroom and Thomas and Gally sat silently. Thomas was still on his euphoria that talking seems like a chore.

"So," Gally started, "Explosive orgasm you had there huh?"

Thomas head snapped so fast up that he was sure it was gonna detach from his body. "Wh-What?"

"I know Newt's moves." Gally smiled and sipped his water but still kept his eyes on Thomas, "Needless to say I got turned on."

Thomas eyes just widened. He can't deal with this right now. Gally just said he got turned on by Newt giving Thomas a public handjob.

"What'd I miss?" Thomas jumped when he heard Newt's voice again.

"Oh, nothing." Gally answered. "Just talking to Thomas here."

Thomas was just there. Dumbfounded.


	16. Camping With Who!

Thomas was a panting and sweaty mess with Newt resting on top of him, equally sweaty. Let's just say that after they got to Newt's house, finding out it was empty of his parents, Thomas pinned Newt down immediately and basically thrusted the blonde into the mattress.

"That was-" Newt started.

"Yeah." Thomas breathlessly said. Newt rolled next to him and cuddle close to Thomas.

"Can't believe you still have the energy after your orgasm in the restaurant." Newt smugly said as he traced circle on Thomas' chest.

"I always have the energy when I'm with you. That was a dirty move by the way." Thomas smiled at Newt, kissing the blonde on his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Newt nestled to Thomas chest and breathed deeply.

Although the moment was perfect, Thomas can't help but be irked by what Gally said back in the restaurant. He was turned on? What the hell did that mean?! If he thought he was gonna be having sex with Newt again then he had another thing coming! He would never allow that! Newt was finally happy with him and he does not want to change that. Call him possessive all you want but it's just how it is.

"I'm not hungry so don't fry you brain." Newt muttered against his chest, "What's going on inside that head of yours, Tommy?" Thomas smiled at Newt and rubbed his back thoroughly.

"Nothing." Thomas said, "It's just this Gally thing." Thomas continued which made Newt sigh.

"Wasn't he nice to you?" Newt asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer.

"He was and that was the problem." Thomas whispered, "Maybe he thinks if he can please me then he would have a way to get to you again."

"You mean have sex with me again?"

"Y-Yeah." Thomas turned away, he hated the idea. Newt being with another was so displeasing to him.

"Tommy, look at me." Newt's hand tilted Thomas' face towards him. When Thomas was at the right angle, he kissed the brunette. Kissing Newt was one of the things that made his heart flutter and his stomach filled with billions and billions of butterflies.

"I love you." Newt said as he pulled away from the kiss, "And I never want to be with anybody else but you."

Thomas nodded and kissed Newt's head again before the blonde settled back to his chest. "I do like it when you get jealous though."

"Are you pleased by it?" Thomas lamely said although he can't help but smile.

"You're hot when you get all possessive." Newt kissed Thomas' chest and moaned. Thomas knew that sound. That was the sound that made his dick throb in excitement.

"You ready for round 3?" Thomas asked.

"You know me too well." Newt whispered as he wrapped his fingers around Thomas' hardening cock.  
Thomas moaned loudly as he felt Newt twirling his thumb over the tip.

Newt shifted so that he was over Thomas and he licked his lips in anticipation. When Thomas nodded at Newt, the blonde devoured him. Thomas always loved the way Newt took him in his mouth. He always knew what to do with his tongue. Newt knew how to suck properly and when a twirl of the tongue felt more arousing. It was mind-blowing. Newt moaned around him which made Thomas squirm in pleasure.

"B-Baby..." Thomas stuttered, pleasure coursing through his body, "Feel s-so good." He grabbed Newt's hair, just for support. He did not want to choke the blonde.

Newt wrapped his hands around the rest of Thomas' dick that he can't get with his mouth. He liked focusing on the head because it made Thomas squirm like no other.

"N-Newt." Thomas moaned loadly, "Your mouth-ahh."

Newt hummed around him again. He liked it when Thomas praised him in bed. It was a turn on for him to know that he was pleasuring his partner very well. Newt pulled out with an obscene pop.

"Are you close?" Newt asked, pupping Thomas with his hand quite harshly. Thomas did not trust his voice so he just nodded with his eyes closed. "Ready for another orgasm?"

"I want to be inside you." Thomas groaned, grabbing his dick to slow Newt's hand because a little more tug and he will shoot.

"No can do, cowboy. It still hurts." Newt informed him, licking the head of Thomas dick. "You'll have to settle for a sexy blowjob."

"Well then, get up here too." Thomas took Newt's hip and brought it to him so that Newt was on all fours opposite of him. "I want to suck your dick too."

Newt groaned as he felt Thomas lift him and put them into a 69 position.

"You're such a bad boy." Newt groaned as he took Thomas in his mouth again. Thomas yelped in surprise but took Newt's cock in his too.

All that was heard in the room were the dirty moans and groans of pleasure. Thomas liked how Newt's dick tasted. It was salty but sweet at the same time. Newt's precum was like dessert for him and if give a choice, he would have it in tap all day. Thomas sucked relentlessly without stopping, making Newt ground his hips into Thomas' mouth. He never really complained about Newt fucking his mouth because he did not feel the need for it. As far as his gagging reflex goes, he could take Newt like a champ.

Newt pulled off of Thomas dick and moaned loudly.  
"Tommy, I'm close!" Newt yelped, pupping Thomas earnestly.

Thomas took it as he smiled while sucking Newt. He took both of his hands and grabbed Newt's hips forcing them up and down. Newt seemed to get the message to fuck Thomas mouth because the blonde relentlessly snapped his hips forward and back.

Newt was a panting mess and he was writhing in pleasure while still not missing a beat in pumping Thomas.

"I'm gonna cum!" Newt screamed as he hit his orgasm. Ropes and ropes of cum came from Newt and Thomas swallowed all of them. He loved the taste of it. It was truly Newt. Thomas continued to suck as he let Newt rode out his orgasm.

"T-Tommy, too m-much." He squirmed under Thomas and pulled out from his mouth. "Your turn." He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. He stood up and offered his hand for Thomas to take. The brunette was confused but too it anyways. As he was standing on his feet, Newt pinned him down on the walls and kneeled in front of him.

Newt sucked Thomas again, bobbing his head up and down rather quickly. Thomas moaned as bucked his hip slightly. He can feel his orgasm nearing and he warned Newt. Newt pulled out and smiled lustfully at Thomas, pumping him fast.

"You know the term money shot?" Newt's grin turned wider when Thomas' mouth gaped open and his eyes went wide, assuring Newt that he knew the term well. "Cum on my face, Tommy. Paint me."

As the word left Newt's mouth, Thomas took his dick and pumped aggressively, pointing his dick towards Newt's wanting expression. Thomas wrapped his other hand around Newt's nape for support and Newt opened his mouth as he waited for Thomas' orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum!" Thomas said. Normally, he had his eyes close when he approached orgasm but this was the first time Newt asked for him to cum on his face and there was no way in hell Thomas was gonna pass from that sight and it was erotic as hell. Thomas shoot pass Newt's face at first but the second on landed on Newt's forehead. Thomas groaned loudly as the pleasure of his orgasm and Newt squirming under him with cum all over his face sent him into a body-convulsing orgasm. The other loads covered Newt's eyes and cheeks. Newt licked the tip of Thomas dick as he came down from his orgasm. Newt sucked the head earnestly, lapping up the remaining cum from the cock he worshipped so much.

"N-Newt." Thomas said as he threw his head back.

"Tastes so bloody good, Tommy." Newt said as he wiped his face and brought the cum to his mouth and swallowed it. Thomas had never seen anything so sexy in his life.

"God, I love you." Thomas whispered, still breathless, as Newt stood up.

"And I love you too." Newt said as he kissed Thomas. Little did the brunette know that Newt was keeping some of the cum in his mouth and Newt transferred some of it to Thomas. Well, at least not Thomas knew how he tasted.

* * *

Summer was really going well. Thomas, Newt, Brenda, Minho and Sonya all hang out when they get the chance. They would go strolling down the beach or to the mall and they all had fun. Newt was kind of worried that Sonya might feel left out because of the situation of their friends but that was deemed moot when she met a guy named Ben and they started dating. She eventually introduced the guy to them and he fit right in with the group. He was nice and had a pleasant attitude. Thomas can't help but notice though that Ben was slightly just like Newt in some ways.

Today was a perfect day for camping and the group made a way for them to find a decent place to camp out to. When they did, everything was planned thoroughly as they were concerned with everybody's safety.

"Hey guys!" Minho called as he was setting up a tent. "Is it going to be okay if a friend came with us? He's a really nice guy. We've been friends back in kindergarten." Minho explained and everybody made a nodding gesture.

"It's fine, hon." Brenda stood up from lighting the wood for fire and placed a kiss on Minho's cheek, "The more the merrier right?"

The group cheered as they were busy with setting up the tent. There were three tents that were bought. One for Minho and Brenda, one for Sonya and Ben. That made Thomas wonder where Minho's friend was gonna sleep.

"Hey, Min! Where's your friend gonna sleep?" Thomas asked as he finished setting up the tent with Newt.

"He said he'd bring his own tent or sleeping bag." Minho shrugged and made his way to the fire.

"So nice to others, Tommy." Newt cooed as he hugged Thomas from the back, "I knew there was a reason I fell for you."

Thomas grinned at that and turned so that he could kiss Newt but before he had a chance to deepen the kiss, someone threw a small stone on his back.

"Oy! No sex in public!" Sonya yelled loudly at them which made the whole group laugh, including Newt.

"Get in here! We're making s'mores!" Ben invited, handing Newt and Thomas a bag of marshmallows and sticks. Thomas gladly took them and settle next to Newt.

They were making light conversations when they heard the cracks of wood from the trail. They craned their head and saw a figure approaching them.

"Minho!" The voice called. Thomas' brows furrowed because he's heard that voice before but he wasn't sure where or when.

"Bloody hell." Newt whispered against Thomas chest and the realization hit him like a brick.

"Gally! Nice of you to finally make it!" Minho stood up and took the boy for a hug.

Thomas' mouth became dry and his palms were twitching. Newt decided that it was better for Gally and him to meet as little as possible to put Thomas' mind at ease. It made Thomas a little calmer but the times they do meet with Gally, his distaste grew bigger. They haven't seen Gally for two weeks now and New continued to text the boy.

"Meet my friends!" Minho called as he dragged Gally to the center of the of the small circle, "This is Brenda, my beautiful girlfriend and best friend. This here is Ben and Sonya, Thomas' sister," Gally's expression turned to surprise when he heard the name, "and this right here is-"

"Newt?! Thomas?!" Gally yelled in excitement as he ran to Newt and hugged the blonde eagerly before he hugged Thomas, a little longer that necessary. "Can't believe you guys are here!" Gally said as he pulled back.

"Well, Minho's my best friend." Thomas informed the boy as he flashed him a fake smile.

"That's so sweet!" Gally said in interest.

"Wait? You guys know each other?" Brenda asked, seemingly confused as the rest of them.

"Well-" Newt started but Gally cut him off.

"Newt and I were partners in this project back is freshman year and we became friends." Gally finished, flashing Newt a friendly wink. Thomas hoped it was a friendly wink because he will beat Gally up if it was more than that. "When I came back, I met with Newt and Thomas."

"Small world then!" Minho cheered as he motioned for Gally to sit down next to Newt and offered him a stick. "We have smores."

"Great!" Gally cheered on as he grinned at everyone. Thomas though felt his weekend was going to be ruined.


	17. Full of Surprises

Everyone was laughing from the story Minho talked about back when he and Gally went to school together. Everyone except Thomas of course. He kept hitting the ground with his stick, giving a fake smile to whoever gets a glimpse of him frowning. It was infuriating and irritating that Gally was here. Why was everybody laughing?! The story was not even that funny!

Thomas snarled softly when he turned his head and saw that Newt was smiling too, trying to contain the laughter that was threatening to escape. Thomas' body was filled with jealousy. He grabbed Newt's waist and pulled him closer to his body, which earned a surprised yelp from the blonde. Thomas inched closer to Newt's ears before he whispered "Mine" to his ear.

"Yours, Tommy." Newt assured Thomas as he smiled and pecked him lightly on the cheek, "More s'mores?"

Thomas nodded and rested his head on Newt's shoulders as the blonde skewered his stick to 2 marshmallows and introduced them to the fire. They stayed like that for another hour before each one of them retreated back to their tents. Gally did brought his own tent but it was smaller than the other ones so he finished setting his tent in no time.

"Let's call it a night, Newt." Thomas yawned as Ben and Sonya started their way to their own tents. He was in the process of standing up when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Let's stay for a little while." Newt whispered.

Thomas made a confused face. It was already 1 in the morning and he was really sleepy now but of course he would not turn Newt down. He would sleep here if the blonde asked him to. So, without much resistance, he say back down and took Newt for a hug. Thomas hummed through their position and he can feel himself drifting off.

"Hey, Tommy?" Thomas jolted awake when the voice startled him. He was only capable of creating a small moan through his throat to acknowledge Newt. "I've never made out with anyone in front of a campfire before. Wanna help me out?"

"You wanna kiss in front of a campfire under the stars, in the middle of the woods?" Thomas' consciousness was slowly starting to come back again. "Geez, and you call me a sap."

Thomas laughed a little too loudly but was silenced immediately when a pair of slightly cold lips collided with his. Newt was kissing him and Thomas was still incredibly sleepy and shocked that he was not able to kiss back. When he felt Newt pull back from disappointment, he chased after the sweet lips. Thomas moved his lips in rhythm with Newt's. The blonde slowly wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and Thomas hands snaked their way to the blonde's hips.

The kiss was passionate, slow, sensual and... hot. There are no other words for it, really. It was so nice and tender that Thomas can't help but smile through the kiss. Thomas swiped Newt's lower lip, begging for entrance and Newt let out a muffled groan before Thomas' tongue attack Newt's. It was heavenly.

"Hey, guys do you- uh..." Newt's arms was discarded too quickly from Thomas' neck, and Newt's soft lips retreated back, much to Thomas' annoyance. He can't complain that much though because Newt's lips were swollen and red and his face was bowing down, clearly a little ashamed that they got caught kissing.

"What's wrong, Gally?" Thomas asked, albeit annoyingly.

Gally stared at them for a little while before shaking his head and responding, "I was just wondering if you have some mosquito repellants. I heard you guys were still out here and I just... Sorry, I'll go." Gally said awkwardly before slipping back to his tent and shutting it.

Newt chuckled and looked up to Thomas again. "What's so funny?" He asked the blonde.

"You."

"What?" Thomas asked, getting defensive.

"It's kinda funny and adorable when you get jealous of him." Newt answered, pure amusement still on his face.

"Don't play with me Newt." Thomas warned the blonde.

"Or what Tommy?"

Thomas' inhibitions lowered and he was kissing the blonde again. Newt huffed through the kiss but responded to it nonetheless. Newt pulled back and trailed to the tent. Thomas smirked, he always thought what it was like having sex out in the woods. Thomas followed suit but as he entered the tent, Newt was all wrapped in a blanket like a burrito. Thomas would have felt irritated for not getting sex but the sheer cuteness of his boyfriend made up for it.

"Get in here, Tommy!" Newt called making grabby hands. Thomas grinned and slipped inside the blanket too, spooning the blonde boy.

"Good night, Tommy."

"Good night, babe."

Thomas was woken by a very loud shout from the outside. He squinted when the sun hit his face when he stood up too quickly. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw Sonya holding a spatula or something, trying to fry some eggs and bacon. Thomas scoffed, Sonya can't cook to save her life. He turned back to wake up the blonde but he realized Newt was not there anymore. He slipped on his jacket and got out the tent.

"Mornin' shank!" Minho clasped his back and breathed deeply.

"Morning." Thomas croaked, god his throat felt dry, "Have you seen Newt?"

"No." Minho shook his head, "Ask the girls. They woke up early." Minho patted his back and made his way back to his and Brenda's tent.

Thomas saw that Brenda was closer so he approached the girl first.

"Hey, Bren!" Thomas called. Brenda turned around and gave him a beaming smile. She was holding a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Good Morning, mister!" She danced towards him, "Food?"

"Did Sonya cook them?"

"Nope. I did."

"Then I'll have some." He smiled at the girl and grabbed a stick of bacon. Not he did not trust Sonya, it's her cooking he does not trust. "Hey, have you seen Newt?"

"Yeah." Brenda answered, turning her back to him to set the table up, "Ben, Gally and Newt just went to the river to catch some fishes. Ben's father was a fisherman, so I was told." She gladly informed the brunette.

Beyond her knowledge, Thomas was fuming inside. He can't believe Newt would do that! Not with Ben but with Gally! He knew how Thomas felt about the guy and yet he keeps hanging out with him! Call him selfish but that's just wrong.

"You okay?" He snapped back to reality when Brenda called for him, "Do you need water?"

"N-No. I'm fine." He croaked out, he gave her a smile and turned away. He would follow the guys to the ricer but he did not know where that was. Minho was a lost cause since only Brenda knows the nooks and crannies of this forest. He could ask Brenda but that would raise suspicion and she might get all investigator Brenda on him. So there was nothing to do but wait.

Thomas sat on the log, rubbing his fingers together. Why was it so damn cold?! He shivers and stared at the rocks. He can't help but obsesses about the fact that Gally might have planned this. It was so obvious that the prick was still hung up on Newt. Horny bastard. Thomas picked some rocks and threw then away out of frustration.

"Hey!" He heard Sonya shout.

"Sorry!"

"I'm your sister! How could you!" Sonya shouted back and gave him a nasty look, "Come and help me here. I'm dying." She gestured to the pan in front of her.

Brenda wanted to have this camping trip as organic as possible so they were not allowed to bring butane so they had to build their own fire, which was a pain on it's own. This was the digital age, for god's sake.  
Thomas grabbed another spatula and flipped the eggs on the pan.

"Why are you so jealous of Gally?" Sonya asked. Thomas' cheeks suddenly turned red with embarrassment. How did she notice?

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, Tom."

Thomas craned his head towards the pan, the sizzling of the eggs seemed much more interesting to him. In his peripheral vision, he can see the blonde girl crossing her arms and tapping her feet impatiently. It was kind of intimidating.

"Tom." She warned.

"I just don't like him okay." Thomas decided so spill just a little. Sonya would throw a fit if she finds out that Newt and Gally had a thing before.

"Why?" She pressed on.

"I don't like the way he stares at Newt."

She scoffed and giggled as she made her way to the table and grabbed the uncooked bacons. He stared at her questioningly when she strode back.

"Seriously?" She asked, her face more serious now.

"What?" He asked, a bit mildly intrigued.

"Well," she started as she handed the plate with bacons to Thomas, "Brenda and I were talking and we noticed how Gally was looking at you last night." She shrugged and made her way around the pan. What? Gally looking at him? What are they on to?

"What do you mean?" He asked, propping his elbows to his knees.

"We kinda, sorta thought he might..." She trailed off, seeming like she does not want to say anything.

"I swear to god Sonya..."

"He might like you, okay." She said, arms wailing out.

Thomas' face was scrunched up. Gally liking him? No way. He was into Newt. The guy basically drooled over the blonde. How can Sonya and Brenda say that.

"That's crazy."

"Hey! Girl's intuition." She yelled, "We're always almost right."

Before Thomas can even answer he sass back, he heard laughter coming from the left side of the woods. He craned his head towards the sound and saw the three boys coming out. Newt was all wet and Gally was at his side, laughing. Ben was at the back, smiling too, lugging the basket that held the fishes that they caught. Thomas stood up and made his way to them.

"Tommy!" Newt beamed when he saw Thomas approaching and the brunette can't help but smile as the blonde ran to him, "Good morning!" The blonde said as he went to kiss Thomas in the lips. Thomas immediately moved away, not because he did not want Newt to kiss him, but because of the smell.

"You stink." He said, covering his nose.

"Boy, do you know how to charm a guy." Newt punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm gonna take a bath."

"Yeah. You should." Thomas said, pushing Newt towards the direction. "You all should." He gestured to the rest of the guys.

"Good that." Ben saluted but went towards the table where the cooler was at and brought the fishes there.

Thomas and Gally was left there standing. The smile on Gally's face would have irritated Thomas but with the things that Sonya told him, he can't help but feel awkward.

"You should shower after Newt." He informed the guy.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Can't risk having you guys avoid me." He went ahead and patted Thomas' back and winked at him. Winked!

Thomas brain was scattered. Was Brenda and Sonya right? They couldn't be! The shank liked Newt! Thomas was confused but if turned out to be true then he'll be amused. Not because having someone liking him was pleasurable, but because he did not have anything to worry about Gally hitting on Newt while being here. Or maybe that was Gally's tactic. Make him believe that Gally was into him so that he'll let his guard down. His brain was hurting from all this overthinking.

"What are you doing?" He snapped back to reality and realized he was standing in the middle of the forest, staring at nothing. Minho was at his side, looking at him like he was crazy. Maybe he is.

"Being paranoid." He breathlessly answered.

"Well, stop that and have breakfast with us. Newt just got out of the shower." Minho called and made his way back to the table. Thomas just followed, scratching the back of his head.


	18. Bad Move, Tommy

Thomas was happily munching on his bacon, sitting beside Newt. They all were having a great breakfast, with laughter and smiles. Then, Thoms realized that Gally was the only person here that does not have anyone. They were all a couple except for the dirty blonde. Thomas felt sorry for Gally but it quickly diminished when the boy looked at him and smiled a great smile. Thomas reciprocated the smile just to seem polite.

Was Sonya and Brenda right? Did Gally have something for Thomas? He would've notice it of it wasn't for his overprotectiveness towards Newt. He was so sure that Gally was here to hunt Newt down away from Thomas but here the girl were having a different opinion. He still wasn't sure what to believe but he was willing to find out. And no, he was not planning on stringing Gally along if the Sonya-Brenda theory was right. That would just be cruel and Thomas already had the best guy in the world!

As they finished dinner, Sonya ordered Minho and Thomas to fetch water from the river so that they can wash the dished that were used. Unfortunately, Minho already had something to do and Ben was busy descaling the fishes they caught. Naturally, the brunette turned to his boyfriend.

"Sorry, Tommy." Newt craned his head towards Brenda who was carrying a heavy log and motioning for Newt to come and help her. The blonde gave Thomas a chaste kiss on the lips, said sorry and ran towards the grunting girl.

As he watched his boyfriend run, he sighed and turn, only to find a smiling Gally behind him. Thomas jumped from the sight to which the dirty blonde laughed at.

"It's just me, Thomas." Gally chuckled and placed his hands on Thomas' shoulders. Thomas would have thought nothing of that but now he kinda suspects that Gally might have an ulterior motive for the gesture.

"Yeah." The brunette replied lamely. He turned away from Gally and grabbed the bucket that Sonya handed him to grab the water. Before he was able to grab the third bucket, Gally took them.

"I'm coming with you." Gally announced, a cheeky grin on his face. "I know the way while you don't"

"Uh.." Thomas stuttered. If Sonya and Brenda was right, he did not want to be with Gally alone. Not because he's afraid of the guy but because it would just be awkward. The last time they were alone, Gally said he got turned on by- HOLY SHIT!

Thomas suddenly remembered the restaurant! Gally was not turned on by Newt, he was turned on by Thomas! HOLY FRICKIN' CHRISTMAS CAKE, THE GIRLS WERE RIGHT!

"Let's get going, Thomas!" Gally called on and Thomas noticed that the other guy was heading towards the river now, a couple paces in front of him.

"Y-Yeah. Coming." Thomas yelled back and he was answered by a knowing smirk Gally gave him. Thomas was confused at first but then realized his mistake. The last word out of his mouth sounded a little dirty when taken out of context. He sighed and started walking.

'This will be an interesting trip.' Thomas thought.

Gally arrived at the river first with a wail of success. The boy challenged Thomas into a race, which the brunette did not agree with but obviously Gally did not care, and ran off like some maniac. Thomas just looked at him weirdly as he kept screaming at nothing and boasting the lines 'I am Gally the great! No one can outrun me!'. Gally laughed when Thomas finally arrived and got off the large rock he was standing on.

"You lost." Gally smirked at him when he got close to Thomas.

"I did not agree with the competition, Gally." Thomas said, smiling at the boy. What? He was allowed to be nice!

Gally just scoffed and made his way to the water and filled up his and Thomas' buckets with it. Gally gave the other back to Thomas and they strode back to camp, only this time it was slower.

"Hey," Gally suddenly said that filled the silence, "Have you and Newt been dating long?"

Thomas was silent for a while and stared at Gally, the guy was genuinely curious at first but his face scrunched up and that was when Thomas realized that he kept quiet for far too long. "Uh, yeah. Dating for 2 months and official couple for a few weeks now."

Gally nodded as he flashed an impressed smirk. Thomas wondered what that look was. Was that condescension?

"Good job." Gally chuckled when he turned to Thomas and saw his curious expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Newt's been always scared of a serious relationship." Gally started, "When he and I were together it was just casual.."

Thomas cringed at the topic. He did not want to hear the other escapades that Newt has gone through before him. It was uncomfortable for him because he feels jealous even though it was on the past.

"..nothing more. I guess you got to him." Gally faced him again with a smile on his face. "I mean I would've if you had hit on me instead of him."

Thomas chuckled at that. Wow, flirting? Gally was relentless.

"I guess it was in everybody's common good that I hit on him first then." He responded and Gally's smile immediately faded even though the boy tried to hide it.

"Yeah." Gally whispered. They walked silently for the rest of the way and when they were close to the camp, they heard the familiar voices of Minho and Brenda bickering. Thomas smiled at the voices of his friends bickering and ordering each other maniacally and then suddenly he was being pinned down a tree stump, making him drop the bucket of water he was holding, and he felt lips on his, ravaging his own hard. Gally was kissing him. Thomas kept his mouth closed as Gally moved his lips around. He was so paralyzed by shock that he did not pull away immediately.

"Kiss me, baby." Gally whispered against his lips and continued ravaging Thomas' lips, "I wanna make you cum just like what Newt did to you in that restaurant." Thomas can feel Gally smirking against his lips and he grunted in protest. Gally must've interpreted that as a moan because Thomas felt a hand cupping his crotch. That was the final straw. Thomas pushed Gally back and when he finally had control, he swung his arms with full force to Gally's face, making the boy drop to the ground.

"Do not fucking touch me again!" Thomas screamed at him, "Only Newt can touch me like that!" He whispered to him and stormed back the camp.

Thomas' head was fuming and he was sure he was red all over. He was fucking angry at Gally for making that move and to think that Thomas was already in a relationship with Newt! The nerve on that bitch!

"Tom? Where's the water I asked for?" He heard Sonya ask as he passed right beside her. He stopped and turned to her.

"Where's Newt?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"The water fir-"

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" Thomas screamed at his sister harshly. He felt bad when Sonya's eyes went wide with fear and she clenched her fist, "I-I'm sorry. I just have to find him. Do you know where he is?" Thomas calmed down just a little bit to make Sonya at ease.

Sonya eyed him suspiciously at first but then she relaxed, "After he helped Brenda, he went with Ben to go hunting." Sonya brought her arm up and pointed at a direction, "They went that way."

Thomas looked at the direction where Sonya was pointing and there was trail there, "Thank you."

Before Thomas turned to the direction, he felt a pair of hand around his wrist, "Hey, are you okay?"

Thomas just nodded at her and gave her a smile, she nodded and lets go of him and Thomas ran to the trail.

He doesn't know why he was searching for Newt in the middle of the forest. He could've just waited but he can't. Knowing that Gally might get to Newt first and turn the story around, making it look like Thomas initiated the kiss. He can't have that. His insides were burning. He doesn't know what it is but it was unpleasant. He needed to find Newt now and tell him what happened because he can't keep this a secret from his boyfriend. He wanted Newt to trust him with everything and this was not Thomas' fault.

When he heard laughing, he followed the voice and saw Ben and Newt walking back to the camp. He smiled at the sight of his boyfriend and he ran to him.

"Newt!"

Newt craned his head to Thomas, and his face lit up, like it usually did when Thomas was around. He liked that smile. He loved it. It never fails to make Thomas' heart flutter and his insides twist but this time, his insides were burning with desire. Then he realized what the burning sensation was.

He was horny.

"Tommy, what made you come up he-mmph!" Before Newt had a chance to speak, Thomas was suddenly on him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He licked Newt's lips and entered the blonde's mouth, finding the tongue and playing sword with it. He heard Newt moan and the blonde wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck.

"Um, I'm just gonna leave you two alone." Both of the boys jumped away from each other when the voice startled them. They realized Ben was still there, smiling at them.

"S-Sorry." Thomas whispered to the other blonde and Ben just laughed. He shook his head and walked on his way. Thomas watched him as Ben walked back to the camp and when the blonde was nowhere to be seen, he refocused back on Newt. His eyes went wide when he realized that Newt already had his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. His mouth watered at the site before him.

"I'm guessing you wanna shag me in the middle of the woods?" Newt smirked at his boyfriend as he walked toward Thomas in an oh so alluring way.

"I-I-I"

"Don't be so prudish, Tommy." Newt bit his lip as he entered Thomas' personal space. The blonde kissed Thomas' neck teasingly and Thomas sighed in lust. "How much do you want to fuck me against a tree?" Newt whispered against Thomas' neck.

"So much." Thomas croaked out, lost in the feeling of Newt' hot lips on his neck.

"Yeah?" Newt licked his neck all the way to his jaw and then to his earlobe, "You wanna hear me scream your name as you pound into me like an animal?"

"Baby..." Thomas moaned when Newt tugged at Thomas' belt loops.

"Wanna feel my hot mouth wrapped around your cock?" Thomas shivered at the thought. Newt always gave the best blowjobs and Thomas always thinks that he was gonna die just from the pure bliss of pleasure.

Newt kissed him on the lips again and raised his leg up to knead at Thomas' crotch. Thomas moaned in the kiss as the feeling of satisfaction hit him right where it mattered. He almost forgot about Gally kissing him.

Shit! That's right! Gally kissed him and he had to tell Newt!

"Newt..." Thomas tried to break their contact but the call came out as a moan and it made Newt work harder on his neck. "Newt, I ha-have to tell you something."

"Yeah, baby?" Newt whispered against Thomas neck, biting in the process."

"Gally kissed me." Thomas whispered, still in bliss with Newt's leg pleasuring him down there and Newt's mouth kissing and biting his neck.

Then, all of the sensations disappeared in a flash and he was left hanging.

"WHAT?!" The lust from Newt's eyes was gone and it was replaced by rage. Fuck, he never saw the blonde this angry before.

"He kissed me and I needed to tell you."

"And the first thing you do after he kissed you is trying to have sex with me?!" Newt screamed at him.

Shit, this was bad.


	19. Cruel

Thomas was following Newt out the trail. Newt was furious at him. He would have chuckled when Newt started picking up leaves and throwing it at Thomas and get frustrated when the wind gusted it back to him but he knew that would make the situation worse. Newt was mad at him. Like seriously mad.

When they came out of the woods, Thomas saw that Gally was sitting on the bench, with Brenda patting a cloth in Gally's lip. He heard Newt sigh as he power walked towards the crowd and Thomas followed suit to stop the blonde. Although he was angry at Gally too, he can't let this trip be wasted because of a misunderstanding. When Thomas grabbed Newt's arm, the blonde jerked it away and hissed at him. "Do not fucking touch me."

Thomas have not seen the blonde this angry before. Maybe he really did cross the line. He knew how it looked to Newt. Obviously the blonde would have thought that after Gally kissed him, he felt horny and that he knew he can't sleep with Gally so he went to Newt to let out some steam but that's not how it happened! He did not even feel horny when he was looking for Newt, it came after seeing the blonde covered in dirt and all sweaty (the sexiest thing he saw on Newt). Okay, so maybe he should have thought his actions through first before doing those things. Thomas noticed that they have arrived and Newt's shoulders were rising up and down from heavy breathing. Everybody was looking at them but all Thomas could do was keep his head down.

"YOU FILTHY MOTHERFUCKER." Newt hissed at Gally.

"Newt!" Brenda stood up and wedge in between Newt and Gally. Thomas can only see the back of Newt's head but judging from the look on Brenda's face, Newt was glaring at her. He turned to look at Minho and the boy was laced with confusion.

"Get the hell out of my way, Brenda." Newt hissed so silently that Thomas almost did not get it.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Brenda insisted, "Gally came back here with a bloody nose and lip and he just sat down."

Newt just chuckled and flailed his arms. "That's good." Newt turned to Thomas quickly and the brunette had to tale a step back, "At least your energy from your horniness got some use out of it."

Brenda, Ben, Minho and Sonya all looked at Thomas. Brenda had a look of shock that her eyes were going to pop out of her head. Sonya, on the other hand, looked skeptical. Thank God for that but as he looked at Minho, all he can see was disappointment. Thomas wanted to speak, but he can't. He was rendered speechless.

"Thomas?" Sonya asked. She had taken a step forward and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

Thomas just kept opening his mouth but nothing came out. He was sure he looked like a confused penguin right now.

"Thomas here, my dear boyfriend," Newt provided for him. Oh, no. This isn't good. "Was kissed by Gally and may I add a little too goodly because when Tommy came to me he was all horny." Newt was smiling at Thomas with a wicked grin. It was a mocking one.

"That's not what happened!" Thomas croaked out, trying to make use of the situation to defend himself. He did not like the kiss and Gally was a prick!

"Then what happened?" Minho joined in. Thomas looked at him and at Newt again. The blonde had his arms crossed and his eyebrows were raised up.

"We were coming back here and we were talking then all of the sudden Gally pinned me to a tree and kissed me. Naturally, I pushed him back and punched him which explains his bloody lip." Then, Thomas turned to Newt and came closer to his boyfriend, "I swear, Newt. The reason I came to find you wasn't because I wanted to have sex with you because I felt horny. That wasn't even my intention. I came to find you because I just had to tell you immediately. I can't risk Gally getting to you first." He was face to face with Newt not but the blonde was still pokerfaced. "Newt, I love you."

Everyone was quiet now. So quiet that everything because intense and awkward but Thomas did not care about any of them. All he wanted was Newt's voice.

"I'm sorry." The silence was broken by Gally. Newt turned to him and hissed again. "I'm sorry about all this. I was just really lonely and I thought Thomas wanted that to happen too. I'm sorry, Newt." Gally had his head down.

"You don't get to talk." Newt said through gritted teeth, based on what Thomas heard. "And you..." Newt turned to Thomas and grabbed him by the arm and started walking away. He looked back to Brenda and she gave him a look of sympathy. Good, at least she believes me. He turned to the others and saw that Minho was yelling at Gally and Sonya and Ben was hanging back. They seem to be believing Thomas and he wished Newt did too. The tug on his arm was painful enough for him to groan. Then, when they were finally out of sight, Newt pinned him down to a tree and started kissing him.

The kiss was not at all even slightly slow. It was downright aggressive. So aggressive that it started to hurt. He tried to push Newt away but the blonde was insistent. In no time, Thomas' shirt was discarded on the ground and Newt was sucking on his neck. Thomas knew that this was suppose to be punishing but he can't help but feel turned on.

"N-Newt." Thomas moaned as Newt cupped his erection and started rubbing it which caused Thomas' knee to almost buckle.

"I want this on you for days..." Newt whispered against Thomas' neck, "I want everybody to know your fucking mine and mine only."

Thomas' breathing hitched. Not because of the delicious sucking Newt was doing on his neck but because he never heard Newt called him "Mine" before. The surge of happiness flooded his body. Newt wanted him as much as he wanted Newt.

"I'm yours, Newt." Thomas said as Newt took his kisses on Thomas' chest, "All yours and yours only."

"Damn straight." Newt growled as he knelt on the ground and took Thomas' pants off, his erection suddenly feeling cold because of the exposure.

Thomas moaned as Newt wrapped his hands around Thomas member and started stroking it. "Does it feel good, Tommy?" Newt teased him.

"Y-Yes."

"Do you think it would feel this good if Gally was doing it?" Newt asked, licking the head of Thomas dick and Thomas felt his stomach spasm. It felt so good.

"Let's not talk about other guys, babe." Thomas looked down at Newt, "It's doing bad things to my erection."

"Then who are you thinking about?" Newt asked, sucking the head of Thomas' dick. Thomas bit his lip as Newt's lips and tongue worked it's magic on Thomas sensitive cock.

"You." Thomas managed to say, "Always you, Newt." Newt pulled off Thomas with a loud obscene pop.

"Yeah?"

"You're the hottest person I know and it makes it even better because I'm in love with you." Thomas moaned out as Newt's hand stroked his dick ever so slowly that he felt his dick vibrate at every pass of Newt's hand.

Newt bit his lip and started stroking Thomas even faster, "I love you too, Tommy."

Thomas' moans where getting louder and louder by the second and his stomach was pooling with the same pressure and pleasure that made him weak on his knees. "N-Newt."

Newt continued stroking Thomas' cock aggressively but this time the blonde wrapped his lips around Thomas. Thomas screamed from the added pleasure. Slurping sounds were heard everywhere. His hands wrapped around Newt's head, grabbing the blonde's hair. "I'm gonna cum!"

Thomas was rocking his hips as he felt the same feeling of his orgasm nearing. As he was so very close to the explosive pleasure, Newt suddenly pulled off him and stood up. Thomas' eyes opened and he stared at Newt in confusion. He was so damn close. So close!

"Get dressed." Newt ordered.

"Wh-What?" Thomas asked, his voice cracking in the process. His dick was still so hard and throbbing and all he wanted to do was release all the pressure that was beginning to make him uncomfortable.

"I'm not gonna make you cum." Newt said as he threw Thomas his shirt. "And if you try to make yourself cum, you're gonna have to keep using your hand from now on." Newt said as he lifted Thomas jeans. He took hold of Thomas' leaking dick, which made Thomas moan from the touch, and placed it to the brunette's boxers and buttoned his jeans back. "Punishment is a bitch."

Newt smiled at him, kissed him on the lips chastely and started walking away. Thomas was just there, standing against a tree and was extremely sexually frustrated. He watched the blonde walk away with the hopes of orgasm with him. Newt could be cruel if he wanted.


	20. A Hidden Story

It's been three days since that incident and Newt was still not talking to him properly. He felt awful and all he wanted to do was to run to the blonde's house and just hug Newt and tell him how sorry he is and how it will never happen again but, just like the slinthead that he is, he was sprawled all over his bed, staring at the ceiling, reminiscing how the camping trip ended.

When he came back to the site, he was surprised when he saw that Ben and Minho were escorting Gally put the woods, carrying all his stuff. No matter how angry he was at Gally, he still felt sorry for the guy. After that, they spent another day in the site and everything was so awkward. Thomas and Newt barely spoke to each other, not that Thomas tried (he really did) and everyone was obviously affected by it. So affected that the sighs they gave out when it was all over and they were packing for home was sighs of relief rather than sadness.

Newt barely spoke to him. Thomas texted him everyday if he can see the blond but Newt would always find an excuse. There was even a time where he flat out declined Thomas for a date. He tried calling but Newt never picked up and his voicemail never got any responses. He tried texting him sorry a million times but Newt still ignored him. Thomas should have felt annoyed or even fed up but the only thing he felt was homesick. He missed Newt so much. Thomas got up and sat on the bed, grabbing his phone. He was gonna try to call Newt again.

He waited and he lost hope when the fifth ring sounded but on the sixth, Newt picked up.

 **Newt: Hello?**

He sounded hoarse.

 **Thomas: Hey.**

 **Newt: What do you want, Thomas?**

 _Thomas? He never call me Thomas._

 **Thomas: No 'Tommy' for me?**

 **Newt: I'm busy here. What do you want?**

Thomas bit his lip. The blonde sounded pretty annoyed.

 **Thomas: I miss you.**

Thomas would have heard his heart beating at how loud the silence between them sounded. It was agony. Usually, Newt would have told him that he missed Thomas too but that was wishful thinking for now. He was about to speak again when he unmistakably heard Newt sniffle.

 **Newt: I - uh...**

 **Thomas: Newt? Are you okay?**

 **Newt: I-I have to go. Bye.**

Thomas was speechless when he heard the other line went dead. Was Newt crying? If he was then this was even worse that he had imagined. He felt terrible and he wanted to be with Newt right now and comfort him, hug him, kiss him, tell him he's the most beautiful person Thomas had ever seen and he was extremely lucky to have Newt. So, he decided to jus fuck it.

Minutes later, he found himself driving to Newt's house. It was almost 3 PM so he was sure Newt's parents were still out and Newt's alone in their house. When he got to the driveway, he pulled over and literally jumped out of the car, running straight for the drain pipe. He was glad Newt told him where they kept the spare key.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside cautiously.

"Newt? It's Tommy." He called. Great, he was desperate to hear the nickname again that he just called himself that.

When no response came, he walked upstairs and headed for the blonde's room, which was slightly ajar. "Newt?" He called again before he stepped inside. He wandered around the room and saw Newt on the bed, his back facing him. Thomas walked cautiously towards the sleeping blond.

"Don't come any closer." Thomas slightly jumped from the voice. Newt was definitely not sleeping.

"Newt," Thomas started, "I miss you."

"You already told me that." Newt answered him passively.

"I know." Thomas whispered, "It's true though and all I want to do is hug you and fall asleep in your arms."

There was a lingering silence between them. Thomas felt a great weight on his body, it was agonizing and torture. All he wanted was Newt to face him and be okay again.

"Newt, please..." Thomas took a risk and stepped closer, even though Newt had no way of knowing, "I love you and I can't stand this. I need you and I'l be willing to-"

Thomas did not even get to finish his speech when Newt basically threw himself on Thomas and hugged him, making Thomas took a step back and the force. He hugged the blonde back when he finally found his balance again.

"Don't leave me." Newt whispered too silently that Thomas almost missed it.

"What? Leave you?" Thomas hugged Newt even tighter towards his body, "I'll never do that. I can't and I won't."

Newt sniffled against his chest and Thomas' heart broke. This was the very first time he saw Newt crying. Newt nestled into the embrace and started whispering "I love you"s and "I need you"s to which Thomas can't help but to just nod his head.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Newt calmed down. Newt loosened his hold on Thomas and he chuckled while snuffling. Thomas bit his lip to keep himself from smiling like an idiot because although this was a serious situation, he can't help notice how cute Newt looked.

"Sorry." Newt croaked out. Thomas took his hand and led them to Newt's bed and sat down. Well, more like cuddle. Thomas scooted over and Newt sat in between Thomas' legs and rested his back on Thomas' chest. Newt took Thomas' hands and wrapped them around himself and fiddle with their fingers. Thomas liked this. He wanted this to be a daily occurrence because it felt so good.

Thomas was nodding off to sleep when Newt called to him.

"Yeah?" Thomas whispered, as he rested his chin on Newt's shoulders.

"I-I have to tell you something."

Newt got up from Thomas' chest to which Thomas desperately wanted to say no to. But before he can get his hands on Newt, the blonde turned to him and faced him. The look on Newt's face was pure hesitation so that would mean he was about to tell Thomas something very important. Thomas' heart started to pound against his chest when his head started to form evil thoughts. _He's gonna break up with me._

"Newt, no, please." Thomas started panicking, "Let's talk about this. We don't have to break up." Newt looked up to him in confusion.

"Wha-no. I don't wanna break up." Newt said as a matter-of-factly. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Thomas felt himself blush. _Damnit_.

Thomas only nodded and waited for Newt to speak up. Newt took a deep breath and bit his lip. Thomas grabbed Newt's hands and it made the blonde look directly at Thomas. He gave Newt a reassuring smile. "You can tell me anything."

"Okay," Newt started, "Years ago, um, I dated this kid named Alby."

Thomas eyes scrunched up in confusion. He thought Newt used to be dateless and refused to be tied down before him. Newt looked up at him and noticed the confused look and he chuckled a bit.

"I know. I kinda signaled that I don't do relationships but that wasn't the truth. Well, it was half-truth." Newt continued, "Alby and I dated for several months and I was really happy with him. He always made me laugh and he was so caring, funny and adorable... I guess I have a type." Newt looked up at Thomas and the brunette couldn't help but blush at the comment.

"Yeah, so one day. I was coming over his house and when I got there, I saw him having sex with two of his classmates." Newt looked down as he grew red all over. Thomas thought he was crying but the clenched hand Newt sported suggested that he was angry, not sad. "I loathed him after that. I broke up with him and broke his nose. I promised myself to be closed off as possible. I started getting drunk and sleeping around. I thought that this way, I don't get to feel anything and stay numb."

"Newt..." Thomas tried to comfort him.

"But, seeing Alby in school always made me breakdown and it would destroy my barriers. So I decided to just drop my flings back there and transfer to another school and just continue my dalliances in another one." Newt looked up at Thomas again. "Clearly that plan fell into shit as well."

Thomas can't gather every piece of information in one sitting. Newt's past was a closed topic whenever Thomas asked him about his other school before he transferred to their current school. Now he knows why and it broke his heart.

"You were afraid to be with me because you think I would just sleep with other people after you?" Thomas asked, his cheeks suddenly felt hot.

"No." Newt croaked, "I was afraid you'd break my heart too."

Thomas' heart and stomach dropped. Break Newt's heart? That was the last thing he wanted to do, hell, he never wants to do that!

"I love you." Thomas said a little too loudly. "I could never do that you!" Newt only smiled at him sadly. "Newt, the kiss Gally forced on me did not do anything. I love you and only you and I am so very satisfied to have you and only you. I need you. I want you. Only you." Thomas did not even realize that he scooted closer to Newt and they were only inches apart.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Newt whispered. "I knew falling in love with you would be difficult."

Thomas throat tightened. Was Newt really breaking up with him?

"I love you, Newt." Thomas whispered as he connected their foreheads together. "Please believe me." It was the truth. Of all the undecided and unsure things in Thomas' life, Newt was not one of them. Newt was a constant. A given. A gift. A love that Thomas is sure he can't function without.

"Then show me." Newt bit his lip as he looked hesitant towards Thomas and Thomas hated that look, "Show me how much you love me."


	21. Making Up

Thomas knew that Newt under him, moaning in pleasure, was a hot sight but the way Newt arches his back when Thomas hits the very same spot that makes the blonde crumble this time is filled with not only lust but adoration and longing. He wanted all of Newt and be closer to him even though they were already chest to chest. The two boys were drenched in sweat and the room smelt like sex.

"Fa-Faster, Tommy." Newt whispered against his ear.

Thomas shook his head as he kept his pace slow. He was taking his time. He wanted to Newt know that Thomas was not in this relationship for a fast relief or a way of steaming out frustration. He wanted to let Newt understand that he was here to stay. To love him. To cherish him. To make him feel good. Newt groaned a little too loudly when Thomas thrusted deeper into the blonde. Their love-making was painfully slow that two hours later of thrusting, moaning and billions of positions later, they were still not on the edge, which Thomas wants. Newt screamed at him at times to just speed it up even just a little but Thomas always refused.

Thomas dived into Newt's neck and started kissing and licking the salty skin. He was intoxicated by the taste and he longed for no other. He felt Newt wrap his arms around Thomas' neck as he breathed deeply against Thomas' ear. Thomas grinned against his neck.

"Enjoying -ugh-, a-are we?" Newt croaked out, wrapping his legs around Thomas' waist to bring him closer and deeper. The action made both boys moan in the added pleasure.

"I always lost it when I'm with you." Thomas whispered against Newt's neck.

Newt only hummed and met Thomas' thrusting. Newt was not the only one who wanted to speed things up. The tight heat around Thomas' member was maddening the the slow pace was torturing him but he can't let his inhibitions go. He needed Newt to understand. To understand how much Thomas needed him.

"Th-Then why a-re you holding back?" Newt tried once again to push Thomas to the side so that he will be able to ride him. The blonde only succeeded once but Thomas flipped them over quickly once Newt started riding him like crazy.

"Because I want you to understand." Thomas croaked out, leaving his neck with multiple hickeys that would be a pain in the ass to hide and looked Newt right in the eyes. Newt's parted lips and lust-filled eyes shot right to Thomas' groin and he thrusted so hard Newt arched his back again.

"Bloody hell." Newt cursed when Thomas slowed down again, "U-Understand what?"

Thomas bit his lip and kissed Newt feverishly. Newt, on the other hand, was not kissing back as breathing was his first priority. So, in honesty, Thomas was kissing Newt and Newt was breathing through his mouth. Thomas pulled away as he pulled out of Newt completely and back in again.

"Understand that I'm here to stay." Thomas said, looking straight at Newt. He brought his free hand and he tugged Newt's wet hair that was covering his face. The look on Newt's face was maddening. It screamed lust and passion while still giving a hint of adoration. "Understand that I'm helplessly in love with you."

Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and tightened his leg around Thomas' waist to render Thomas unable to move. Thomas was painfully still inside Newt's heat and they looked at each other.

"I do understand." Newt said looking at Thomas' eyes and lips, "I'm just letting my past affect my future. You are not like Alby. Much better, in fact." Newt smiled at him and pulled Thomas closer so that their foreheads was touching. "I love you."

With that, Newt loosens his legs around Thomas and the brunette immediately thrusted in and out, a tad faster that his usual pace. Newt had his eyes close and his hand on Thomas chest as he basked the feeling of Thomas being inside him.

Thomas looked at Newt with lidded eyes, seeing the blonde engulfed in pleasure, with the need to make the blonde release. He caressed Newt's face, down his chest, and he wrapped his fingers around Newt's leaking cock. Newt's eyes quickly opened as he grabbed Thomas' wrists and yanked them away.

"No." Newt croaked, still meeting Thomas' thrust, "I want to cum just by you being inside me."

Thomas only nods and thrusted painfully slowly once again.

"F-Fuck." Newt moaned out as Thomas pounded into him. He was on all fours and Thomas was behind him. Newt's grip on the headboard had his knuckles all white but the only thing he's feeling is Thomas constant cursing and fucking.

The length of their love-making was getting to them and the disappearing sunlight outside signaled the nearing of Newt's parents coming home. So, without warning. Thomas pulled him up from his back and turned him into this position. Newt was still lightheaded from the very slow fucking that he did not expect the violent thrusting he received.

"Cum for me, Newt." Thomas whispered into Newt ear. "Cum for me."

After a second more of relentless thrusting from Thomas, he screamed from the building pressure finally finding its release. He convulsed violently as he orgasmed, making him collapse on the bed. He shook as extreme pleasure erupted in his veins and he can sense his vision going dark. Thomas keeps on fucking Newt into the mattress until his own orgasm finally catches up to him and he cums into Newt. He shouts his lover's name and his hips and body stutter from the pleasure. He pulled out of Newt once his erection goes away and he immediately wraps his arms around the heavily breathing blond.

"That was..." Newt started,

"Yeah." Thomas breathlessly chuckles as he kissed Newt's cheek.

Newt brought his own arms and wrapped it with Thomas'. They both were sleepy after the lengthy session and they just wanted to sleep.

"We should put clothes back on first." Thomas whispered.

Newt only shook his head in disapproval as he turned and buries his head on Thomas' chest. He stated that they were fine because the door was lock and his parents never invaded his privacy. Thomas finds comfort in that and kisses Newt's wet hair.

"Sleep, love." He said and he closed his eyes too, darkness slowly creeps up to him.

The next morning, he sees that he was still at Newt's but the blonde was missing. He noticed that he was wearing clothes and he chuckled at the thought that Newt must have had trouble putting them on on him. He stood up and stretched, the activity last night finally taking it's toll on his muscles. He rubbed his eyes and he slowly made his was downstairs.

The smell of food hits him and his stomach grumbles with want. He remembers not eating dinner last night so it was understandable how hungry he was.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Newt chuckles as Thomas appeared in the kitchen. He was not facing him because he was busy slaving away in the stove.

"Hey." Thomas whispered as he wrapped his arms around Newt's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's fairly odd to see your son getting snogged in front of you." Thomas immediately dropped his hands when a third voice suddenly appeared behind him. He turned and saw Newt's mom looking at him with a grin on his face.

"Sorry." Thomas can feel his cheeks going red and it was not helping that Newt was laughing at him.

"Oh, hush!" Newt's mom scolded, "It's normal, Thomas." She chuckled and that actually put him at ease.

"You're gonna be late if you stay longer than necessary, Mom." Newt said with a smile on his face.

His mom winked at the both of them, took a piece of pancake Newt was cooking, grabbed her case and went on her way. Thomas always liked Newt's mom. She was cool.

"Hungry, Tommy?" Thomas was pulled from his thoughts when an angelic voice sounded from behind him. He turned and saw Newt flipping the bacons.

"Yeah." Thomas answered, "Not eating last night was a bad idea."

"You ate a lot last night, Tommy." Newt turned to him and sent Thomas a smirk, "And you were pretty into it."

Thomas lightly punched Newt's arm and laughed. He made his way to the table and waited for Newt to be done. He stared at Newt the entire time and he shook his head when the realization hit him. This blonde was basically a hot, adorable, funny and an all around good guy and he was all Thomas'. Not claiming possession but Newt was. He loved the blonde so much, it's unbearable sometimes.

Thomas can't imagine if they had broken up last night. He would be broken beyond repair. Newt was everything to him right now and all he wanted was for Newt to be happy. He knew he only knew the blonde for a little time but Newt crawled all the way to his heart and just stayed there. Not like a parasite that poisons him until there's nothing left but a beacon of happiness and light that makes his heart and stomach flutter with excitement when a smile on his face appears.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Thomas shook with surprise when a whisper landed on his ear. "Stop drooling over the food, Tommy. I know last night was great and all but you don't have to daydream about it."

Thomas craned his head a little and kissed Newt on the mouth. "Cheeky shit."

Newt huffed a laugh and went around the table. He placed the plate on the table and sat. "You should eat, Tommy." Newt leaned on the table and it made Thomas' heart stop. "Cause we've got a lot of sex to catch up on."

"How does it feel, Tommy?" Newt asked breathlessly as the bed creaked violently. Grunts and moans were all that they heard all around the room and everything was all hot and sweaty.

"You mean you riding my dick?" Thomas whispered against Newt's neck as he made love bites all over it. "Or you being so fucking tight around me?"

Newt smiled as he kept his pace hard and fast. Every nerve in Thomas' body was fired up and every time Newt's hands roam, he can feel himself craving. Craving for every touch the boy was able to make and he too wanted to touch. The only problem is, he can't. Both his hands were tied to the headboard and was left at Newt's mercy.

"Since you fucked and teased me ever so slowly last night when all I wanted you to do was pound in to me, I want to do this my way this time."

"Fu-Fuck!" Newt screamed when he bounced on Thomas' throbbing cock. Thomas never knew he would he so turned on being dominated like this. Newt was already dominating but this was a different level. His body was hot and he needed to touch and the fact that he can't do exactly just that only made him even hornier.

Thomas thrusted upwards with a grunt and it made Newt lean on Thomas' chest. Thomas looked at Newt's eyes and they were filled with lust and desire. "You can ride me better than that, Newt." He teased.

Newt grinned and licked his lips causing Thomas to bite his own. The gorgeous blonde was insanely hot right now and Thomas needed everything that he was able to give him. Newt slowed his pace a little as he swooped in and took Thomas' lips on his.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue. It was messy and Thomas doesn't know whether the delicious sliding of his cock inside Newt was better than Newt's tongue exploring his mouth. Both sounds arousing actually.

Thomas was so engrossed in the multiple sensations that he did not even realize that Newt had taken the cloth off that tied Thomas to the bed until he finally moved his hands.

"Now," Newt whispered against Thomas' lips, "Fuck me properly before I go out of my mind."

Thomas have not moved faster in flipping the blonde and pounding into him. Newt screamed as the pleasure doubled from what he was doing. This was much better. Thomas leaving marks on Newt's hips and teeth marks on his shoulders. They've always liked rough sex although last night's slow love-making was not bad at all and he wouldn't be opposed to that occurring again, they just preferred it rough.

Newt was breathless and Thomas' hips lost it's rhythm as the same feeling of rising pleasure seethed through his body. "I'm close." He whispered.

"Wh-What?" Newt tried to support himself with his elbows but Thomas was abusing his prostate relentlessly that he would just fall back on the bed. "We just star- ugh! - started!" Newt moaned out but Thomas was not able to hear any of that as an explosive feeling erupted.

Thomas groaned as his hips stuttered and emptied himself inside of Newt. "Fuck!" Thomas moaned on top of Newt as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed breathlessly on the bed next to Newt.

"Sorry." He whispered as Newt attached himself on Thomas' neck.

"What are you apologizing for?" Newt whispered against the hot skin. Thomas jerked when Newt stoked his sensitive dick and the blonde just chuckled.

"For releasing too early."

Newt stopped what he was doing and looked at Thomas with a smirk. "No matter. You'll just have to suck me off or fuck me again. Your call."

Thomas grinned at his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Newt and brought him on top of his body. "I'll be bloody honored to do both things."


	22. A New Beggining

"Tommy?" Newt's whisper echoed through the room, "Are you still awake?"

Thomas quickly closed the book he was holding and slyly laid on the couch, faking to be asleep. He heard Newt's footsteps draw nearer to him so he opened his left eye and saw Newt standing there, arms crossed and staring down at him. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Thomas chuckled nervously and sat up, scratching his head. He smiled at the blonde and patted the spot next to him. Newt groaned in annoyance and sleepiness but sat down nonetheless. Thomas scooted closer to him and rested his head on Newt's shoulder. "Nothing. Just can't sleep."

Silence followed and Thomas thought he got away with what he was doing so he relaxed and closed his eye. "Were you looking at our high school yearbook?"

Thomas' eyes opened so quickly and he's face suddenly got hot. He refused to look at Newt. He knows that the blonde would be smirking and batting his eyes towards him. It would do major damage to his self-esteem. "N-No."

Newt chuckled and grabbed Thomas' hands. "Yeah, okay. I'm sure you had real fun reading about quantum physics here." Newt gestured towards a book that was on the table (it was just for display so that visitors think that they were super smart). "I hear there's some controversy regarding it and it may seem that you have spent ample of time reading up on it, why don't you tell me about it?" Thomas can practically feel the smug look on the bastards face.

"Ok, fine!" Thomas yelled, caving in, "I was looking at the yearbook." Thomas groaned as he hid his face in his hands. Who would have thought he would get this sappy? He's been a sap before, specially when he's with Newt, but not on this level.

"Why?" Newt asked, confused and tired.

"Well," Thomas said, scratching the back of his head, "Remembering when we first met, how we, um, dated, how everything started?" He explained in a low voice, seemingly not willing to share to Newt how sappy he was being but to his surprise, Newt was smiling.

"You're a romantic piece of crap, you know that?" Newt playfully said as he stood up, picked up the yearbook and sat on Thomas' lap, resting his back on Thomas' chest. Thomas chuckled as he kissed Newt's shoulder and wrap his arms around his waist. "Let's see..."

Newt turned to a page and there it was, their graduation picture. "Ugh, I hated how my hair looked. Ew! Tell me again how you found me attractive?" Thomas chuckled at that and held Newt's left hand in his, liking how the ring sat on one of his fingers.

"You were sexy and I liked that." Thomas whispered, kissing Newt's neck. Newt whined and turned another page. Thomas looked over and saw Minho's picture. "See, I already thought Minho was buff in high school. He just looks more muscular now."

Newt tilted his head, "Yeah. Sucks that he and Brenda broke up though."

Thomas remembered that day. They were celebrating going in on their last year of college when Minho told them that he and Brenda have broken up. Minho said that their relationship got complicated and that it was difficult to keep up with it. Weeks after that, they learned that Brenda actually cheated on Minho. The guy's name, which Thomas can't remember anymore, was the same name as their teacher from their high school. It was odd really. After that, they barely spoke to Brenda. Thomas thought it was ridiculous but after Minho got into a bad place after the break up, they decided it was better. Not saying they didn't miss Brenda though, but it was really for the better.

"Yeah, it does." Thomas answered when the silence got awkward. He hugged Newt closer to him and wafted his scent. "It's a good thing Teresa happened."

Newt only nodded as he kept on flipping the page and he visibly stiffened when he turned to a specific one. "What?" Thomas asked.

"Sonya broke up with Ben." Newt whispered and looked behind him. Thomas' eyes widened at that and he quickly threw Newt off him.

"What?! Why?! How?! I'm her brother! Why don't I know this?!" Thomas asked frantically. They were doing so good! What could have happened?

"She won't tell me anything." Newt said, keeping his head down, "She told me she's not ready to talk about it."

Thomas only hummed as he rubbed Newt's hands. The apartment they shared suddenly felt a lot colder. Thomas smiled at the thought that they actually live in an apartment together. He remembers convincing Newt for months about living with him. Newt had reservations about not wanting to live with Thomas' mess but he gave in just as soon as Thomas attacked him with his puppy dog eyes. Moving day was hectic too since the thought of living together finally caught to them and the first thing they did was have some sweaty, hot, rough sex on the kitchen floor. He blushed at the thought of it all. He looks up to Newt but his smile falters when he sees Newt frowning.

"Newt?" Thomas pulled the blonde's hands and searched for his eyes, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Newt breathed in deep, "Everyones changing, Tommy. Minho and Brenda, Sonya and Ben. They were high school sweethearts. We're high school sweethearts." Thomas bit his lip as he got a feeling where the blonde is headed to, "Do you think we're bound to follow their steps?" Newt asked, eyes suddenly watery.

"Hey," Thomas scooted closer, wiping Newt's cheeks from the tears, "Newt, we're not them. We are our own and we cannot let what happened to the others get to us, okay? I love you and you love me. That's all that matters."

"What about the future?" Newt whispered, leaning against Thomas' touch.

"The future is going to be fine." Thomas insisted, "The ring on our finger determines that."

Newt chuckled and stared at their joined hands. The rings clashing together. Thomas smiled fondly at his husband-to-be. God, he loved Newt so much. After all these years, one would think that his feelings for Newt would soften or domesticate but it didn't. He never got used to it. He never got use to the feeling of being in love with Newt and that only made him not take Newt for granted. He loved the blonde so much.

He can still remember how Newt proposed to him. It was sometime during their trip to London, which was 5 months ago, to visit Newt's relatives. Newt was acting all weird and stuff and he was so distant. Thomas actually got worried that this trip was Newt's way of breaking up with him. Thomas silently cried that night because he didn't want to wake Newt up. They were planning to see the eiffel tower and Thomas thought it was the place where Newt would end it all. Besides, it would be a good balance. The worst thing that's gonna happen to him would be ruled out by the most amazing place he's gonna witness. When the time came, Newt held Thomas' hand and Thomas started to cry. Then, just before he started protesting that they should not break up, Newt got down on his knee and said his whole speech to him before asking him:

"Will you, my most beloved Tommy, marry me and take me as your husband?"

Thomas can't believe it. Newt was actually proposing to him in front of many people and in front of the world's most visited places. He can feel himself falling even more. He nodded furiously, not trusting his voice yet, and Newt inserted the ring where it belonged. It was a great day.

"I don't wanna ever break up, Tommy." Newt whispered, effectively pulling Thomas out from his side trip. "I wanna be with you. Always."

Thomas smiled at him, pulling him in for a hug. Thomas laid on the couch and spooned Newt, breathing in the scent of his lover. "Forever, Newt."

The air was filled with love and sentiment. Everything was white and every people in there was tearing up, just like he was. This was it. The time where he can officially call Newt "his".

"I do." Thomas said, smiling at his one and only.

"You may kiss now."

Thomas leaned in and kissed Newt with all his might. His heart was filled with love and adoration and he was so fucking happy. Years of being with one person makes you realize that love can really do wonderful things to you and he was so glad he took interest in Newt the moment he laid his eyes on him in that classroom. Best decision of his life.

Everyone cheered as the wedding bells started ringing again and confetti was thrown all over. Newt smiled against Thomas' lips. "I love you so much, Tommy."

"I love you, Newt." Thomas whispered back as he kissed Newt again.

The reception was a blast. Minho got to give a badly (but sentimental) written speech, which Thomas regretted making Minho his best man. Everybody had a wonderful time and the newly wed couple got to dance a slow dance in the middle of it all but he can't actually properly focus on that when all he can hear is the muffled screams and moans of his husband under him.

"T-Tommy." Newt moaned as Thomas gripped Newt's hips as he lost control of his own.

Thomas tried keeping up with Newt's sex drive, he really did, but all that he can think about right now is how good Newt felt around him and how Newt seemed to like getting fucked for the 4th time tonight.

"You're killing me, Newt." Thomas wheezed out as he shamefully made the bed creak from the relentless thrusting. "My dick's gonna be so sore tomorrow."

Newt moaned as Thomas hit his prostate and pulled Thomas in for a kiss, a sloppy one at that. "Tell that to my ass tomorrow. So, man up and fuck me harder." Newt smirked and it lit something inside Thomas. He sat up and reached his hand out, gripping at the headboard tightly. "You wanna be fucked like an animal? I'll fuck you like an animal." Thomas groaned as he picked up his pace. Skin slapping to skin was all that was heard and was the loudest against their moans and groans.

"YES!" Newt moaned out, grabbing Thomas' ass and pulling him in, "FUCK ME! HARDER! UGH! F-FUCK!"

Thomas was covered and sweat and he can feel himself getting close. "Newt, I-I'm gonna-"

He was cut off by a loud shriek from Newt and when Thomas looked down, Newt was already coming. 6 spurts of cum covered the blonde's chest and stomach, and it seemed like it would never stop. He marveled at Newt's orgasm when suddenly the same pleasurable explosion tore him out of his daze. It was so strong that he swore his vision darkened for a moment. After riding out his orgasm by thrusting into Newt slowly, he laid down next to the blonde and grabbed the shirt that was lying here to wipe Newt's messy situation. They spooned as they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you, husband." Newt managed to whisper, still trying his best to breathe.

"I love you too, husband."

"Your apartment was fine!" Minho complained, carrying a box that was labeled 'kitchen'.

"It was small and cramped!" Thomas countered, exiting the house he and Newt had just bought after the a year of marriage. "Besides, we needed something a little more stable."

Minho only rolled his eyes and huffed something incoherent. Thomas chuckled as he went to the moving truck to retrieve more stuff.

"I can't believe you're doing this." He heard from his back. He turned and saw Teresa carrying a box that called "pillows". He chuckled at that, of course he would have Minho carrying the heavy ones.

"Me neither." Thomas said, staring at the beautiful house. "But it's what we want. We've wanted this for some time now." He smiled at the girl and the she gave him a smile back.

"I know." Teresa said, shifting her hold on the box, "Newt wouldn't shut up about it for the last couple of months."

Thomas chuckled at her. Teresa was a great girl. Thomas was actually relieved that Minho managed to find her in a sea of women. She was smart, kind, loving and bad-ass, a total match for Minho. Thomas liked her immediately when Minho introduced her to them. Newt, of course, got a little jealous but he assured the blonde that it was more of a sisterly love that he had for the girl, which was true. He felt safe to tell her anything and Teresa was the same with him and Newt. Eventually, Newt got over his issues and started hanging out with her more. Let's just say, Newt regretted his jealousy after.

"I bet he consumed a lot of your time." Thomas chuckled as he started carrying another box and walked with Teresa back inside the house.

"You bet your ass, he did!" Teresa squealed, "He called me from work everyday. I had to give my phone to my boss after he called me in a meeting! It felt like high school all over again!"

Thomas laughed and placed the box down. "You gotta love his persistence." He chuckled as Teresa gave him a glare.

"I'm thinking you lot are talking about me and I don't appreciate it." Newt's voice came sounding off from somewhere. Both of them turned and saw Newt descending down the stairs. Thomas then took Newt's hands and wrapped his arms around the blonde, kissing his neck.

"All good things, babe."

"I hope so." Newt wiggled against the embrace and kissed Thomas' cheek.

"Where is Sonya anyway?" Thomas asked, eyeing Teresa and she just shrugged, not knowing where the girl is.

"She's still up there. Eyeing the room. She thinks blue is too cliche." Newt mocked, causing Thomas to laugh.

"Of course, why did I expect anything else?" Thomas whispered against Newt's ear and they both chuckled.

"Ugh, you act all domestic. I hate it." Teresa faked a gagging sound and exited the scene. "I need to get out of here or I'm gonna barf." Newt only chuckled at her as she went outside again, probably to make Minho grab more heavy boxes.

"So? What do you think?" Thomas asked, spinning Newt around.

Newt smiled at him, "It's bloody perfect. The blue's perfect." Thomas hummed and kissed him chastely before dragging blonde to a couch, which was still covered in cloth. They stayed there for a little while and took in their surroundings.

"I can't believe it's happening." Newt said, sighing in contentment, "We're actually starting a family."

Thomas grinned at the thought of it. He and Newt actually starting a family together. He knew that someday, after the wedding, that they would talk about it. He just never figured that he wanted to have a family with Newt so bad when they started talking about it. Newt was obviously the one who opened the subject but Thomas was the most enthusiastic of the both (Newt was very enthusiastic but Thomas was crazy about the idea). They both wanted to be parents.

"I know," he said, resting his chin against Newt's shoulders, "Little Chuck will have a blast with us."

Newt hummed and nodded, leaning more into Thomas' chest. Thomas knows that this was gonna be difficult, raising a child and making decisions for their future. He knows that he's gonna be having very big changes and it's scary to think about it. But, when he thinks about it, nothing is impossible when he's got this wonderful boy with him that's willing to go through everything with him and loves him no matter what. He was happy, genuinely happy that Newt is here to stay and is willing to raise a child with him. God, how he loved Newt. And to think it all started with a deep-throated popsicle and a little action in a locker room.

* * *

THAT'S IT FOR THIS FIC! This was basically ready last week but I was so afraid of posting it because that would mean that I am done with this one and I't utterly in love with this! I'M GETTING EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW! T_T

Thank you so much for whoever is reading this! You motivated me to keep writing this and to deliver you a story that would be of enjoyment to you! I want to thank you all so much for sticking with this story until the end and although this might be the last for this fic, I'm starting a new one and I hope you give that the same love as you have given to this fic. I AM SO HAPPY TO END THIS STORY WITH ALL OF YOU. For all of the people that commented and gave kudos, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thank you so much for your love and support! Hearing your words of appreciation warms my heart so much!

So, that's it, guys! I'm really happy about how it ended and I hope I gave justice to it. I know there's some sad endings in there but I hope it was okay. I was a little iffy about doing that to Brenda but I guess I'm just cruel. Hahahahaha!

I'm so sad that I'm not gonna be updating this anymore because this had been so fun to write but, there will be another fic so maybe that'll help me transition from this.

Again, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

:)))


End file.
